Don't DOUBT Him
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Yuuki Cross-desperate to prove her father's innocence, finds the most dangerous man for help, named DOUBT. He kills whoever he helps. However, Yuuki learns his true identity-Zero Kiryu and somehow is spared. The one who guided her to him-Kaname, a enemy?
1. Find the one named DOUBT

-1**Find the one named DOUBT**

"I'll definitely get you out of there, I promise, you have to wait for me," Yuuki Cross screamed, watching her father's face fade into the distant. Her tears blinding her vision; helplessly hugging herself in the middle of the road where by-passers watched on, she couldn't stop whispering, "he's innocent, he's innocent, you've got the wrong person, you've got the wrong person. Please let him go." She looked around the dispersing crowd, knowing reality was always cruel - there will be no one willing to help a murderer arrested and proven guilty.

Desperately, Yuuki grabbed hold of a nearby man, "help me, I'm begging you, my father is innocent…"

Disgusted by Yuuki, the man shoved her to the floor, "stay away." He walked off just like any others on the street.

"What should I do?" Yuuki sobbed. "Kaien…what should I do?"

There was a faint buzzing coming from Yuuki's jean pocket. Hastily, she picked up her mobile and stared at the screen which showed an unusual message:

_You know where the gangsters hang out?_

_They're near this area._

_Go to the bar named SNIPER. Ask for a man called DOUBT. He is the key to save your father._

_Go!_

Yuuki gazed at the sender's ID - anonymous. What was she to do? She was scared, her hands cold and her body shivering. Was she to trust a stranger's message? She looked longingly at the spot where she last saw her father's face before he was taken away from her. "Kaien… I'll go, I'll go for your sake."

Without hesitation and just full of the belief that she had to save her father, Yuuki headed towards the place stated in the text. In this world she had no one else but her father. If he's taken away then it was like death to her. She had nothing else to loose.

**Xxx X xxX**

From the corner of the building, he watched with relief seeing Yuuki had left for the place he'd sent her to. Standing beside him, his friend asked, "why help her?"

He put away his mobile, "I wanted to help her. Is that not a good enough answer?"

"You know this is against…"

"I know. But Yuuki is different. I can't lay a hand on her… at least not just yet."

"Fine. I won't ask further, is sending her there really-"

"You said you wouldn't ask anymore. I won't say anymore either."

"Kaname, I just hope you know what you're doing."

**Xxx X xxX**

The pale and almost deathly looking girl gave a nervous glance around the room before pulling Yuuki into a corner. She was a extreme drug addict, but was the only one that didn't seem too dangerous to ask information from. Her voice was shaky, "your asking for DOUBT? Why?"

Yuuki didn't wish to reveal too much of herself to a stranger. She quickly made up a story, "a friend of mine dared me to ask for this man. I cannot resist the dare, if I don't do it I'd have to put up sleeping with a nut-shell face."

The girl gave a slight giggle, buying Yuuki's story. "Is that guy really that bad for you to let him have a few goes at your privates?"

Yuuki pulled a disgusted face, "anyhow, tell me where to find DOUBT. You must know something, your reaction showed it all."

The girl lost her giddy temperament as soon as the word DOUBT was said. She had a dead serious tone to her voice, so serious it was like a alarm, sounding a warning, "everyone around here probably has heard of him. Not much know the full details but the odd bits like me. He's supposedly the outlaw's KING of RETALIATION. Extremely clever with a twisted mind that can convince anyone."

Yuuki clenched her hands, feeling a ray of hope has just befallen her. He could help, he could definitely help her father.

The girl continued, "but he's dangerous. No one goes to him because the price is way too high."

"I don't care, tell me where he is?"

The girl raised her voice slightly, "are you certain? The people whose asked for him has suffered so much. Either they come back missing a body part, are missing or even dead. People sometimes call me the DEVIL not King. Do you really want to find him?"

Yuuki nodded. She had already made up her mind when she decided to follow the instructions of the anonymous text message - she'd go all out and risk everything for her father.

The girl took a random piece of paper from her pocket, scribbled a address and shoved it towards Yuuki. Without saying another word, she faded into the crowd of dancers. Clutching the piece of paper, Yuuki also made her way to the place written down.

It was a breezy night and Yuuki felt the chill in her bones as she ran down the street. She stopped abruptly, hearing a loud scream coming from a turn within her street. Maybe it was curiosity or simply because the scream really sounded so desperate for someone to help, but Yuuki strayed from her path and began to head towards it. The piece of paper Yuuki held dropped to the ground. Her whole body began to shiver and her legs felt as though they were going to collapse under her own weight. Her eyes were wide and couldn't possibly be closed again. The scene in front was stuck before her eyes.

A young man with silvery hair was holding an axe in one hand and a chopped off hand in the other. Laying before him was another man, in pain as he tried to grasp the wound that spilled blood.

The man on the floor said with effort, "I won't forgive you for this… DOUBT… you monster…"

At the name DOUBT, Yuuki couldn't help herself but let out a gasp, catching the attention of both the men. The one on the floor cried out help me before drifting into unconsciousness. The one with the axe, who was called DOUBT turned to look at her.

Yuuki was so scared she fell to the floor, she didn't know how to move either, she was just rooted to the floor helplessly as he came closer to her.

"Please don't kill me," Yuuki begged in a whisper.

He knelt down near Yuuki, revealing for the first time his entire face to her and those eyes that either enchant you or curse you. A light violet right eye and a fiery crimson left eye. He held the axe up in the air, "you heard didn't you?"

Yuuki shook her head.

He held Yuuki's chin up with the tip of the axe's head, "you know my name."

Yuuki gulped, she knew she couldn't lie, "you- you are DOUBT."

He smiled, which strangely for a cruel beast didn't look threatening but pretty. "Say, what should I do with you then?"

Yuuki bit her lips. She closed her eyes for a few split seconds and all she saw was her fathers face. When she opened them, she moved her chin away and instead placed her neck near the blade of the axe. "You may kill me but you have to save my father first. That's my last wish"

DOUBT stared at Yuuki, slightly taken back by her reaction. "Your name?"

Yuuki answered, hoping this man really could help, "Yuuki Cross. My father is-"

"Kaien Cross," DOUBT said before Yuuki could finish. "I know him."

Yuuki gazed into the strangely mesmerising eyes of this dangerous man. Looking at him properly, he was attractive and his read-less expression was captivating. Did her father really know someone like this? Someone this beautifully dangerous?

His grip on the axe tightened and there was a very quick movement on his part, then blood trickled down Yuuki's neck…


	2. Only He Can Help

-1**Only He Can Help**

Yuuki clutched at her neck, the trickle of blood running over her trembling fingers. She fell to the floor, her vision almost blinding but she knew she was still looking at him - DOUBT. All her senses seemed to be fading and the last voice she heard was his, "I won't help you. There's too a deep a past between me and Kaien for me to want to help him. Stay away, Yuuki Cross."

Darkness overwhelmed Yuuki; she sensed nothing more.

**#-#-#**

Then out of the darkness, she saw a faint glow of light ahead. Now she was somehow walking towards it or at least she felt as though she was drifting towards it. She came out into a bright sky blue decorated with bits of clouds here and there.

"You're here again?"

Yuuki turned around, glancing everywhere for the source of the voice. Slightly to the left of her stood a little boy, with such a cheerful expression - it made Yuuki feel rather pleasant. He seemed like one of those child-figured angels.

"Well, I'll come back soon," the little boy said running away.

"Wait-" Yuuki called out to him.

**#-#-#**

Sitting besides her bed, he stared at Yuuki, hearing her suddenly say "Wait-". He gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and couldn't help but run his fingers softly over the line on her neck. "Sorry. I didn't know he would be this violent." He laughed, "the name DOUBT really does suit him though. Even when he's supposed to help you - be sure to think he'd turn on you too."

A few footsteps sounds came from behind, "Kaname, we have to go now. You're representing your family, as a proud Kuran."

Kaname Kuran nodded, taking one last look at Yuuki, "take care then. I know you won't give up either."

As he left the room, Kaname threw his servant a look, "Ichijo Takuma, you know."

Ichijo gave a little bow, "I will not mention this at all."

"Good."

#-#-#

Yuuki felt movement around her. She slowly tried opening her eyes and the first thing she saw was a nice white ceiling and a face of a young woman.

"Oh, you're awake?" she said with a smile, "you feeling ok?"

Yuuki instinctively touched her neck; there was no pain. She nodded. "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital my dear."

"How did I get here?"

The nurse looked at Yuuki with a jealous look, "a beautiful young man carried you here. He said he found you hurt somewhere near where gangsters frequent. Mind you, if you were awake, you should hook up."

Yuuki stared at the nurse who headed out the room. _Beautiful man_, the only one she can think of is him - DOUBT. He knew her father but was unwilling to help him, so did this mean they were enemies? Was he the one who carried her to the hospital, but then he was the one who almost killed her. "What am I thinking? I'm alive aren't I. Does that not mean he didn't intend to kill me." Yuuki breathed heavily, a image of her father flicking into her mind once more. There wasn't much time, Kaien right now needs help. He's accused of a crime he never did, he shouldn't have to go through anything at all. Yuuki gripped the bed covers in her fists, "I can't do it alone. The police decided he's guilty without further investigation. I don't have the money to get myself a good enough lawyer and its not guaranteed he'll win the case for dad. No ordinary people can help me… even if he's done this to me," she clasped her hands over her neck, "in the end I can only run back and rely on him."

Yuuki got out of bed, put on her own clothes, took her stuff and dashed out the room. She ran with one thing in mind, to find DOUBT. Without stopping she ran the whole way back towards where she was headed yesterday night. The streets here in daylight was so much more different. They were old but perfectly normal with the absence of the dangerous atmosphere that seemed to fill every corner. This was possibly due to the fact that no one was here, and the peace these streets could savour in the daylight made the entire place more welcoming than the noisy night. Yuuki turned a few more corners, ran down a few more streets; she was now headed out the city towards the river banks. She rummaged in her pocket for the scribbled note, raised her eyebrows having spotted the last line that she hadn't before. "Is it really there?" Yuuki looked to stare at the bottom of the bridge. "He's my last shot, my last hope."

Yuuki slowly made her way down to the bottom of the bridge where the thick partly metal and partly brick pillar stood. She circled it once, amazed to see how big it was, almost the size of a moderate room in a standard sized house. Then again, looking at it closer, this particular pillar seemed rebuilt; parts of it seemed like added it was added or expanded on purpose. Admiring the pillar was no good, "there's no entrance. But surely it must be here."

It seemed so silly of a act, knowing there was a possibility that everything was a fake. She could've been lied to by that girl. Thinking it through this way, Yuuki got scared, she needed DOUBT - only he could help. She can't afford to be misled. She stared to bang her fists on one side of the wall of the pillar, "DOUBT, DOUBT, DOUBT, I know you're here, please come out if you hear. DOUBT I-I NEED YOU. I BEG YOU…see me please… DOUBT I need you-"

"So you really desire to part with you head don't you?" a deep voice said from behind Yuuki, giving her the shivers, yet she recognised it immediately.

She turned to meet his gaze. She let out a gasp, unlike before he now had two light lilac eyes instead of one blood coloured one and one lilac. His expressionless face was the same but his eyes were more stony.

"Yuuki Cross," he said, "let me say this once more, stay well away from me."

Yuuki shook her head, "I need you."

He laughed hysterically after hearing that, "I never knew a person alive would _need _a killer."

"You know what I want you to do so plea-"

"FIND SOMEONE ELSE," he shouted, "if you piss me off anymore, I'll kill you even if your not a client." He pointed towards the direction Yuuki came from.

Yuuki didn't move an inch. She felt tears prick her eyes, "there is no one in this entire world but you. I don't know why you won't help my father bu-"

"Because he is the very reason I've become what I am now. A man that twisted my fate - why would he need my help?"

Yuuki was stuck for words, she had never expected anything like this. "That's…"

"LEAVE!"

Yuuki bit her lips, "I won't. I don't know what happened between you and my father but that doesn't change the fact that only you can help. If I had another choice…"

He turned away from Yuuki, stood there for a few seconds, breathing the Luke-warm air of the day. "So your telling me you won't leave me alone till I promise to help or if your dead."

Yuuki gulped, "I'm determined."

He sighed, "your lucky I'm not in the mood to see blood."

With hope Yuuki smiled, "then you will help me."

"You keep blabbing about how no one else can help you, but I assume you haven't tried looking besides me as an alternative to lawyers or the police," he stated not really wanting a reply. "Someone like you who hasn't done enough homework shouldn't be so convinced with their first theory."

"What are you trying to say?" Yuuki asked politely.

"As a special once, I'll let you follow me and assist me on my next case. Then you'll be able to see if my ability is really what your after," he offered. He smiled, pointing at Yuuki and gazing at her as if into her soul; at the same time his tone of voice portrayed danger, "however, I'm not promising that you may walk away still alive this time round. Are you up for it Yuuki Cross?"


	3. Dug Up Client

-1**Dug Up Client **

Yuuki looked everywhere, around her and tried taking in everything she saw. There was no particular reason to her being so observant but the fact that she had nothing better to do. She took up DOUBT's offer and is currently accompanying him with his next _'case'_, which Yuuki can bet will involve more blood-shed. She'll mentally prepare herself to witness him chop off another person's hand.

They hadn't spoken to each other since they agreed and all Yuuki was doing was following him wherever he went. Half the time she felt as though he was just toying with her, mostly due to the fact that he looked lost and they had passed the same streets a few times already. Yuuki rolled her tongue inside her mouth to stop herself from asking anything. Nothing good would come out of communicating with him.

They seem to have finally got slightly away from the streets. Yuuki was slightly happy that she was going somewhere else but she regretted it too soon.

Doubt had taken her to behind a abandoned warehouse, where he took two shovels that leaned idly against its walls and chucked it at Yuuki; walked over to a spot where he tapped his feet a few times on the ground and demanded, "put on the gloves and start digging."

Yuuki stared at him at first but knew she had to do what he said. She got to work, digging at the ground, flinging dirt across her shoulder; taking off her coat whilst she was at it, for the sweat was drenching her inside shirt already. Her shovel finally hit at something. The first instinct Yuuki had was that it was some kind of treasure box, however DOUBT's worried and concerning reaction to Yuuki hitting the object made her feel tense and uncertain of her theory.

"Gently dig up the ground around the object and be certain that you don't hit it directly with your shovel," Doubt commanded.

Yuuki nodded and did as he said. The more she dug, the more was revealed, at first it was some red material that didn't strike Yuuki's attention that it may be clothes, but as more earth was removed it was horrifically obvious that she was digging up a corpse. Yuuki immediately dropped the shovel to the ground at the sight of a dead women's face, still half buried in dirt. Yuuki clasped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from making any noises; she took a step backwards, her body shivering from the chills of the air around her or even chills that came from her own conscious.

"Are you regretting already?" DOUBT taunted her with a smile on his face. A devilish smile upon a beautiful face that could fool those who failed to look beneath his skin.

"I'm not backing off," Yuuki said quickly walking back to his side. She thought she could put up the act but the sight of the dead women broke her completely. The smell being more unbearable than the sight. It appealed to her senses quicker and made it more real.

"What do you think?" DOUBT asked.

Yuuki clenched her hands into a fist, it was both anger and terror mingled within her now, "is this it? Is this your grand idea of a joke? You make me dig up this to show me what you've done. Are you trying to tell me I'll end up like her? I KNOW, I KNOW ALREADY THAT YOU'D KILL ME so… or are you trying to frame me for what you've done. YOU DEVIL!"

Doubt burst out laughing which made Yuuki even more nervous than before. "Raising your voice at me is a sign that tells me your frightened now. I expected your fear. But keep calm. I'm someone with pride and I keep to my words." He continued to gently remove more dirt surrounding the corpse, "I told you I'd let you tag along with me for my next case so I intend to have you besides me till the case is over. Killing you beforehand goes against my honour."

Yuuki inhaled and exhaled a few times before she was slightly more relaxed, "do killers have honour and pride to begin with? Don't make me laugh."

Ignoring Yuuki's comment, Doubt continued with what he had to say, "there's a digital camera in my bag. Go get it out and start taking pictures of our client."

Yuuki didn't move. She stood very still and double checked her understanding of what he just said, "what did you say?"

Doubt looked at her in the face, making sure they had some eye contact, "I said take a picture of our client."

Yuuki gulped still not convinced of what she was hearing, "client. Who?"

Doubt used his shovel and pointed at the dead women in the dirt, "she is my next client."

Yuuki stared at Doubt, this guy who she knew was dangerous and a guy she knew may be crazy. Still unable to believe but knowing she could not oppose, she did as he told her once more, taking the camera. Her hands were shaky as Doubt walked away for her to take shots of the corpse, taking and moving to take specific angles he requested. After she had finished, he told her to take pictures of the surrounding and so she did. All the time she felt disgusted, she felt dammed for doing as he said, how could she help him take pictures of a poor victim he killed.

"Hurry up," he called to Yuuki, breaking her out of her trail of pessimistic thoughts. "We're leaving before anyone sees us."

Yuuki swallowed and not saying a word, reluctantly followed Doubt. Part of her was pretty much set on wanting to turn and leave him straight away but the other part of her still had reservations; he could help her father.

They arrived back at where Yuuki was this morning, at the great odd looking pillar beneath the bridge. Doubt rummaged in the grass and pulled at something. Looking closely it was a metal ring. There seemed to be a very faint clicking noise and Yuuki gasped to see a side of the pillar wall moving or twisting to a angle.

"Get in," Doubt ordered.

Yuuki stepped into the pillar. She had to admit how remarkable it was. She had stepped right into a modern office-like room, which walls were pure white. Set to the far back of the wall, beneath the birch wooden staircase, was a curving desk with smooth white surfaces and glass for the top, where two computer screens, keyboards and a typical desk-top lamp and stationary was. A black Arne Jacobsen's swan chair was placed behind the desk and two white Santos chair at the front of the desk. Along two of the adjacent walls were big bookshelves, with a few bookshelves sticking out, almost making it like a mini library, which were mostly filled with books. Then there was the wall with the weird entrance. Near the opening of the staircase was a mini kitchen. In the middle of the room was a Isam Noguchi coffee table with two pale grey sofas. Hanging above was a black chandelier.

"Have you finished inspecting my furniture yet?" Doubt asked, already sitting behind his desk. He tapped a few keys on the computer and the entrance sealed itself off. She was locked inside the pillar with him now. "Sit over here."

Yuuki went to sit on one of the Santos chairs before the desk. Doubt quickly spread a pile off paperwork before her. "hurry up and take in the information."

Yuuki sighed, taking the paperwork into her hands. She stared, quite astounded by what it has to inform her. It was a personal profile or could she say data of the same women she found dead before. She was 45, named Sharon Cliff, married with no children. Yuuki skimmed through the other details like her education, height, hobbies, job and so on, slightly surprised to see a detailed report on her personal relationships though. The next paper was on her husband, Aaron Cliff and the last one was on Benny Gibbs, apparently Sharon's secret lover.

Yuuki looked up at Doubt who had his eyes focussed on the computer screen the entire time, "I've finished reading everything. What am I supposed to do with it?"

Doubt didn't turn to look at her but said, "judging by the way Sharon Cliff's corpse looks, she died 5 days ago."

"You killed her - you should know?"

Doubt smirked, ignoring Yuuki again, "there wasn't any obvious bruises so we can assume she didn't struggle and knew the killer. Her husband Aaron Cliff went to the police yesterday to file a missing persons case."

Yuuki was getting impatient, "I don't get what your doing or trying to do here?"

Doubt continued, "Aaron knows about his wife's love affair with Benny Gibbs - apparently witnesses saw the two men fighting in a restaurant with Sharon present, 10 days ago. So what do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think? I've been telling you I don't get what your doing?"

Doubt slammed his hand onto the desk, scaring Yuuki for the split second. "I'm someone who retaliates - who is it that I should take revenge against? Out of these two men who is going to be my next victim Yuuki Cross? Which one of them murdered my client - Sharon Cliff?"


	4. NEWS and Action

**NEWS and Action **

Yuuki got up and ran towards the door, trying desperately to pry it open but it was super glued shut.

"There's no use in running away now," Doubt called out behind her. "You knew from the start I wasn't a kind man."

Yuuki breathed, "I'm not being part of your murder schemes. Is this your idea of fun - have me name the murderer and you kill them, then I can take the guilt for life. Ridiculous."

Doubt sighed, sitting comfortably on his chair, though his looks were very sullen, "in this world there are many things that are way beyond ridiculous. It takes one to know one. You won't understand my logic if you haven't been through what I have."

"Nothing can justify you being a killer," Yuuki said back, "I'm tired. I-I don't know what I've been thinking. I regret chasing after you for your help." Tears were now falling down Yuuki's cheek, "I'm not a murderer. I'm not part of anything vulgar like that."

There was moments of silence in the room. Yuuki only thinking of one thing - she will not be part of his murders and hurt someone she doesn't know that hasn't done anything to her. Doubt finally tapped a few keys on his keypad and the door clicked, "you can go Yuuki Cross BUT this is the last time I'm going to set you free. I don't allow my preys to escape a third time."

Without another seconds thought, Yuuki dashed out the door, leaving for good. Blank and unable to think straight Yuuki sat silently inside her empty house which felt quite foreign to her at this precise moment without her father's usual nagging. The past hours was lived out like a dream. TWISTED and daunting. Yuuki clutched at the thin shirt that was clinging to her beating heart. She looked up and two images drifted before her weary eyes. The first: her gentle father, the last: DOUBT and his cruel, sinister smile. "Is there really such a twisted man in this world?" Yuuki asked herself, still unable to acknowledge the man she had met within those hours that seemed so wrong. Doubt had nothing but a twisted mind and the reason he didn't kill her was to mentally torment her, trying to trick her into committing crimes with him. He was probably planning to blame everything on her and have her become his scapegoat. What was she doing? Digging up his murdered victim for him… Yuuki rubbed her forehead in frustration.

She opened the TV, not having any intentions to watching it but only wishing the sound it makes can calm her in her deathly silent house. It was the daily news… Yuuki walked over towards the open-kitchen and began to make herself a cup of coffee.

… "a women's corpse has been dug up by the police late this morning by the back of the abandoned warehouse near the gangsters frequent district…"

Yuuki stopped in her motions, stood still and stared at the screen that blazed at her from the TV. Her hand shook at the sight of the recognisable place. The same place where she was this morning, digging up…

… "after some investigation, we have confirmed the identity of the women to be the 45 year old Sharon Cliff, whose husband Aaron Cliff had previously filed a missing person's case to the police a few days ago. Inspector, what else have you got to say about this case?… Judging by the way the corpse looks, she's been dead for five days. Currently we are looking for our prime suspect - Benny Gibbs who is missing."

Yuuki moved closer to the TV, straining to make sure she didn't miss a single word said. Her heart was pounding at the same time.

"…Mr Cliff, have you got anything to say?… Yes. I'm sorry Sharon. If I had talked this through with you and trusted you more, we wouldn't have argued and…you wouldn't have been killed. Please find Benny Gibbs…"

It ended there. Other news flashed from the screen. Yuuki was virtually clutching the side of the TV. She bit her lips and breathed heavily then ran towards the door and back again. She even gave herself a light slap on the face which finally calmed her down. What she had just heard on the news was exactly the same things she read in Doubts office. Even the police suspects Benny Gibbs or… There was one thing that she was certain - Doubt was not the murderer. If he isn't the murderer then digging up the corpse was… "I don't understand him but-"

Yuuki looked at a picture of her and her father set on the table, memories flicking back to her once more;

"_Yuuki, you know why I want to be a cop so much?" Kaien asked his daughter. _

_The 7 year-old Yuuki smiled with a lollipop in her mouth but shook her head. Kaien patted her head, "it's because I can bring justice to those who need it the most and help people. Yuuki - if ever you face a crime, remember to trust your instincts and help the one who you believe deserves it."_

"_Daddy, crimes are scary - I'm don't want to play with it."_

_Kaien picked little Yuuki up, "don't be scared of it…"_

The door closed shut with a click as the keys turned its lock. Yuuki started up the car, driving out onto the main roads; her mind reviewed all the information she was presented with for the past hours. Doubt, the dead women, her husband and lover. The real culprit who killed Sharon Cliff could only be him… and the evidence was there. Yuuki couldn't believe what she was doing right now. She was back at the warehouse, parked rather away from it, trying to avoid the polices attention. "Kaien, maybe the detective instincts run in the blood. I'm determined to know a few things. One - can I find the evidence here? Two - if my deductions are true of the culprit? Three - if one and two are right then… is Doubt innocent?"

Yuuki sat in her car, observing as the police slowly left the crime scene. If the police didn't look as thoroughly as she did when she took the photos for Doubt then, that thing must be still there. She glanced at her clock, it was 4:50. At 5, she decided to go; waiting for a few more minutes in case anyone came back. The clock ticked and her heart beat. Everything will become clear.

Yuuki crept out her car, closing the door so gently, careful as to not make any noise. Looking around to see that she was properly alone, she snuck under the tapes that surrounded the area and headed for where the corpse was once buried. She stood, thinking and retracing her steps. Yuuki ran towards the place in her mind and started to rummage around the long grasses upon approaching it. "Where is it?"

She was so intense in finding the thing that she did not notice a shadow looming over towards her, closing its distance with hers. A smile breaking across her face as she grabbed the object but she stopped, noticing the light being blocked from behind and spun around; not quick enough to evade the blow that landed on her head. Yuuki dropped to the floor, holding her head. Though dizzy she saw the man before her clearly, "I knew you were the murderer…"

He hissed at her face, holding the wooden stick above his head, ready to strike at Yuuki again, "too bad. I'm taking that _thing_ back myself miss."

He moved, Yuuki holding up her hands trying to protect herself and from the corner of her eye she saw Doubt standing still from behind. Knowing that he saw her, she mouthed "help," to him but he stayed very still. Yuuki felt the wooden stick hit her hand and raised again for another. She was desperate and knew she couldn't protect herself again form another attack with her bruised arms that ached; yet she could only stare at Doubt and ask in her mind… "are you really going to let me die, DOUBT."

[AUTHORS-P.S. Please read my other story: Royal Revenge: .net/s/6475806/1/Royal_Revenge]


	5. DOUBT's Real Name

-1**DOUBT's Real Name**

There was a few flashes in unison with the movement to the murderer's weapon falling on Yuuki. She tasted blood in her mouth as her cheek was whacked roughly. She kept her eye on the killer before her who raised his weapon again. "…no, everything's over…" Yuuki whispered, the feeling of death surging through her.

Her eyes were focussed completely on the weapon that now descended towards her quickly and swiftly. Her heart almost jumped out of her skin watching it come near her but she gasped as it didn't touch her. She averted her eyes slightly to see Doubt's hand grabbing onto the weapon who was now wrestling with the murderer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Doubt shouted. "MOVE IT ALREADY!"

Confused Yuuki did as she was told, staggering away from the two struggling men. She stared at Doubt, clutching at her aching head. He helped her. He actually helped her, but before he had just stood there idly watching her being hit… why was he helping her? Who is he? Yuuki found herself finally asking herself.

Doubt tightened his grip on the rod, so strong was his grip that the rod broke in half, startling the murderer. Without wasting time Doubt landed a few blows on the murders face, sending him to the floor. "Where are you going, Aaron Cliff?" Doubt shouted, grabbing at Aaron and thrusting him into the wall.

Aaron coughed up blood. Yuuki couldn't tear her eyes away from Doubt who was strong but so violent, aggressive and mad at the same time, it was disturbing.

"How-" Aaron coughed, not attempting to move anymore, knowing he was no match for Doubt.

Doubt smirked, "I was the first to dig up your wife."

Yuuki could see the shock in Aaron Cliff's eyes. It wasn't a surprise though because it wasn't the first time that this man Doubt had surprised her with his actions.

Doubt then rummaged in his pocket and took out some photos, throwing them at Aaron.

"These were the pictures I originally took before the police arrived of the area when I finished digging up your wife's corpse," Doubt began, "in one particular picture there is a silver like shirt button in the bushes. When I saw you on TV moments ago, I saw the shirt that you were wearing and noticed the silver buttons. The fact that you returned to retrieve the silver button is proof you are the one who murdered your wife."

Aaron chuckled, "that's not enough, detective. I love my shirt and I realised I dropped it here like weeks ago when Sharon was still alive."

"A weak way to argue yourself out of it but then before the buttons I did some extra research," Doubt went on. "To be honest, I pretty much had a hunch that you were the killer to begin with - call that my sixth sense but I went to Benny Gibbs house before coming here. Guess what I found after forcing my way into his apartment. He wasn't there, but his passport and everything else, clothes and even suitcase was still at home. There were phone calls from his work place chasing him for him missing the past two days. Now, from that set-up. I'd say he was missing rather than running away. No one on the run would leave their passport at home along with a few credit cards."

"That doesn't prove anything," Aaron ridiculed.

"Well I guess you can still deny however," now Doubt revealed the camera he held behind his back. He switched it on and Yuuki knew, though she couldn't see that it was a clip of Aaron attacking her just then. Aaron began to shake as he watched the short video clip.

Doubt smirked and taunted Aaron, "it's good quality isn't it? Try and explain yourself through this one."

Aaron gritted his teeth and bared his teeth at Doubt like a intimidated lion ready to pounce for revenge. He tried hitting at Doubt but was too slow and was immediately kicked back by Doubt. Yuuki breathed, watching. This is… She gasped, seeing Doubt remove a contact lens from his left eye to reveal his real crimson iris.

"AHH-" Aaron shouted at the sight of Doubt's red eye.

"Now feel the same pain…" Doubt whispered.

Yuuki's eyes widened, her pupils dilating. Doubt now picked up the broken rod and whacked it hard over Aaron's head, who screamed each time a blow landed. Aaron was soon weak and couldn't move much but still alive. Doubt then dragged him by the hair and with the other hand lifted a large cloth that patched over the earth which Yuuki didn't pay attention to before. There was a large dug up hole in the ground. _You're not…_Yuuki screamed in her own head just like Aaron was verbally. Yuuki felt her heart tighten as Doubt pushed Aaron in and began to shove dirt over the now begging Aaron. The dirt slowly filled up the hole, suffocating Aaron. His hands were now clawing desperately upwards in the air but it didn't help, he choked and spattered mud out his mouth and soon, he stopped moving altogether and his breathing was heard no more. Doubt stopped throwing dirt into the hole.

Yuuki felt her blood run cold. Retaliation. So this is the sort of retaliation Doubt uses. It's wrong. Yuuki couldn't suppress her emotions, "MURDERER! DOUBT…you're a murderer."

Doubt turned to stare at her, his stern gaze meeting hers. She felt her head spin for a few seconds with much pain. Then as quickly as the pain came - it disappeared. She closed her eyes as her vision was unstable.

"Our business is over Yuuki Cross," she heard Doubt say in a distant, "don't let me see you again…"

Then strangely Yuuki seemed to be lost in darkness. Loosing the sense of time and her surroundings. It was like she was in a trance. She didn't know how long but she felt another voice calling, "are you alright miss?"

Yuuki forced opened her eyes. Gone, Doubt was gone and nowhere to be seen, instead a policeman was before her rather concerned. She stared around the place. There was so many police around the area. She suddenly remembered the hole and the buried murderer. "I'm fine," she said hurriedly pushing past the policeman to look at nothing. There wasn't a hole at all.

"I'm innocent…I didn't murder my wife…don't bury me…I'll admit it…don't bury me…I want to live."

Yuuki's heart race, hearing Aaron's voice. As she turned around, she found Aaron Cliff, safe and sound, being dragged into the police car. "What's happening?" Yuuki asked. Didn't Doubt bury him alive?

"Miss, may we ask you a few questions," another police officer came to Yuuki and asked.

She nodded though the sight of the living and chanting Aaron confused her. He wasn't dead, then what did she just see before. What happened before? Something's not right about DOUBT… something is definitely wrong with him. Everything about him is wrong.

Yuuki followed the police back to the police station and explained everything, but deliberately not mentioning Doubt. She told them she went to the warehouse once before the corpse was dug up and saw the silver button there but at the time didn't think of anything. Her reason for going there was just like any old bad teenagers… and after she watched the TV broadcast of this case, she recognised the silver button so went there out of pure curiosity. Then she was attacked by Aaron Cliff. She also said she didn't realise someone was filming at the time.

Yuuki kept asking herself over and over again though why she didn't mention Doubt. Was she trying to protect him? Or was it because she feared him? Or was it because - till now, he seemed so unreal, as though he didn't even exist to begin with?

Leaving the police station, Yuuki found herself determined to do one thing - to find out whether Doubt was real. She went to under the bridge where Doubt supposedly lives. "If that office exist then he does…and if he does exist then what was that illusion I had of him?" Yuuki asked. Remembering exactly where he had pulled the chain she did the same and somewhat content to find the opening to the office, Yuuki entered. It was real. She was actually walking in his office. He should be real. There was some excitement in Yuuki now. She had never tried trespassing into others places before, it felt rather fun to do so now. Yuuki's excitement was quickly replaced by that of fear, hearing the door open. It's him, Doubt is back. Yuuki glanced everywhere and finally decided to run up the stairs where she found herself in this bedroom like place. She hid herself under the bed and tried not to breathe too loudly. Who knows what he'll do to her if he finds her in his place? He wasn't alone though. Yuuki peeped down to see another, but much older man with an eye patch over one eye.

"You did that didn't you?" the man asked. "How much were you paid this time?"

Doubt sat at his desk, "I found it rather interesting at first but then it was so disappointing in the end. I've plenty cash to spend thanks."

The man leaned towards Doubt, "then don't stick your foot into other's jobs. Its annoying that you're the one who keeps finding the killer before us, we're the police not you."

Doubt smirked, "just proves how dim the police are these days if I beat them to the killer."

The man frowned, leaning away from Doubt, "I'm not that fussed about you getting the killer first but your punishments are too much."

"Since when did you become a softie, Inspector Toga Yagari," Doubt mused.

Yagari gazed at Doubt then got up from his chair. "Zero Kiryu, you know how dangerous you are?"

Doubt raised his voice, "don't call me by that name."

Yagari laughed, "but its your real name. Zero Kiryu, I prefer it to your codename Doubt. I hope you'd stop involving yourself with such odd things. Living here is bad for you as well. Get a life."

"OUT," Doubt said, "your always irritating."

Yagari smiled, "see you later then Zero."

Yuuki watched as Yagari left. She looked down at Doubt, who she now knows is actually called Zero Kiryu. She repeated that name in her mind a few times. Her body froze though as her mobile vibrated. She gasped, shutting it but immediately began to fear. She stole a quick peep down below and saw that Doubt…no Zero Kiryu was already looking in her general direction.

"Whose there?" he demanded.

Yuuki began to sweat, what should she do?


	6. Struggling

**Struggling**

Yuuki felt her body quiver and shiver constantly. She began to sweat a little hearing his footsteps get closer and closer to her. She tried to hide herself more under the bed, pulling the duvet more over the edge. She pressed a hand over her mouth and waited, listening hard, staying immobile.

"So it is you in the end," she heard him say, "come out Yuuki Cross."

Yuuki's eye widened as the bed cover was completely pulled off, revealing her completely. He seized her arm and roughly lugs her out from under, throwing her against the wall and pinning her there.

"What did you hear? How long have you been here? Why are you here?"

Yuuki shook her head, so scared to see him up so close to her, his fiery and mad expression and that blood-chilling red-eye. His red-eye; Yuuki looked into it. Seconds later she saw blood on his face, whose was it? No – it was hers. She watched as his hands ripped the skin near her neck. Yuuki screamed, hitting the floor. Then it was dark and black like before.

"Yuuki Cross," she heard him say.

She looked up at him; there was no blood on his face. It was just his red eyes there which still gave her the chills. She felt at her neck. Nothing, it was fine, no blood or pain. She stared at him with complete fear now, "what are you?"

He sat on the corner of his bed opposite to Yuuki and faced her properly. "Answer me first," he said with an even more perilous expression, one that seemed to say he wanted blood.

Yuuki swallowed between her tears that now fell out of fear and strain. "I came to find you about my father again...I let myself in and I fell asleep waiting for you."

"I see," he said surprisingly softly and gazing at Yuuki in such a way that he seemed harmless to her. "So you were waiting for me under my bed... did you want to peak at me naked whilst I was sleeping."

Yuuki blinked, lost for the moment. She watched him smirk and then completely take off his shirt, which startled Yuuki, making her blush and turn away from him.

"Didn't you want to look?" he asked playfully.

Yuuki shook her head, embarrassed; feeling her cheeks burn a little too. He had quite a well-built body, smooth pale skin and... Yuuki lightly slapped herself. She had somehow forgotten how to be scared and instead was drawn in to his soft voice, gentle gaze and topless body... She turned around to see him too close to her for comfort; she pushed him away from her and ran to the other end of the room.

"What's wrong?" he continued to ask, "wasn't this what you wanted...under my bed..."

Feeling pressured and fully embarrassed, Yuuki spurted out the truth, "I came to see if you existed. I saw you burying Aaron Cliff alive this morning but then... it turned out you didn't and just then...I hid under the bed to hide – I was scared you'd do something terrible to me."

His soft voice changed back to that of a cold one, "so you had the illusion. So you heard what I and the other guy were saying right?" He went and grabbed Yuuki's face, forcing her to face him once more. Immediately Yuuki felt the fear in her again. There was a pause before he continued in a more serous tone, a madder one, almost a shout, "So you heard our plan to set a bomb?"

Yuuki shook her head desperately, "there's no such thing..."

His grip on her face was harder, hurting her, "you heard about the bomb..."

"I didn't," Yuuki gasped, "I only heard your name. I ONLY KNOW YOU'RE CALLED ZERO KIRYU." She gasped more after she had said it. It was obvious he took full control over her emotions and she was playing into his hands too easily.

Zero let go of Yuuki, satisfied that he got what he wanted from her at last. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a knife. Yuuki struggled to her feet and began to make a run for the stairs, but Zero had already grabbed onto hair, pulling her back. She fell to the floor, looking up in time to dodge the knife that mercilessly fell down. Yuuki took the opportunity to grab at the knife that was stuck to the floor. She and Zero struggled trying each to wrench the knife from the other.

"Stop," Yuuki screamed, "why are you doing this?"

With a pained expression Zero said, "I have to protect myself. I can't let anyone know my name."

She suddenly felt the sharp sting as the knife cut into her hands. She was even more scared now seeing blood from the deep cut. "Won't you just stop?" Yuuki begged and sobbed at the same time.

It was like Zero Kiryu was possessed, full of rage and unable to stop. Though his actions were violent, his expression was full of pain too. "I can't let anyone know my name…" he repeated.

Yuuki fortunately managed to grab onto Zero's hand with the knife again, but he was simply too strong for her. Yuuki began to loose her strength. She lost her stepping at the same time and not knowing when she was so near the stairs she felt her body starting to fall. Her hands grabbed desperately before her and the next thing she knew was pain all over her body as she rolled down the stairs.

Feeling nothing but soreness all over Yuuki slowly got back to her senses. She woke and stared at the unconscious DOUBT or Zero Kiryu that she was on top of. Strangely his hands were holding Yuuki's head, pressing it to his chest. "Was he protecting me?" Yuuki asked. The only logical reason to why his hands were bruised and thankfully for her, her head seemed fine after rolling down those flights of stairs. Yuuki now looked at his face, which his eyes were shut but what scared her was the blood coming out his left eye. Were they his blood or hers? She stared around desperately and to her horror, saw the knife stuck to the back of his shoulders. She quickly pulled it out. It wasn't in very deep, he shouldn't die? Yuuki began to back away from him. She ran towards the door, holding her cut hand in the other and when she was about to open it, she paused, hearing him murmur in pain, "don't betray me...that am not my name...I'm not him... I'm sorry..."

Yuuki grabbed the door handle, ignoring his whispers.

"...you, why is it you? Yuuki Cross..."

A common reaction, Yuuki turned at the sound of her name and stared at Zero Kiryu.

"...Yuuki Cross...are you my wife?...Yuuki"

Yuuki stopped. What was he saying? What was he saying? His eyes were still shut and he seemed to still be half-unconscious at least. Was he in a dream or a trance or in one of the illusions that she had had before? What bothered Yuuki the most was his accusation of her being with him. What is his purpose?

She found herself listening to his murmurs again. _Was he doing this on purpose?_

"…Yuuki…my wife…why…?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Yuuki whispered, irritated, confused and scared. "Why do you keep calling me your wife?" Standing there for a few minutes, with uncertainty to his words Yuuki bit her lips. Why should she care about what he's saying… She gripped the door handle tighter. But maybe it was curiosity after all. She still wanted to know why.

The door suddenly pushed forward astounding Yuuki. She backed away, not quick enough to run or hide as the man who was talking to Zero Kiryu before entered. He grabbed hold of Yuuki's hand straight away and pulled her in shutting the door. He looked at Zero on the floor, the knife and then at her hands, "alright girl. Come clean – what did you do?"

Yuuki began to tremble again, "I-I'm... I didn't... he..."

He let go of Yuuki, went over and heaved Zero from the floor. He carried him up the stairs and placed Zero onto the bed. "Hey girl, get me the first aid box. It's in that cupboard. If you do as I say then I won't hurt you. I am a police."

Yuuki didn't move but just stared at the stranger. She didn't trust anyone, not now. The police in fact may be the most unreliable people yet.

He reached towards his waist and took out his gun. Yuuki held her throat, "so another one takes over his job to kill me then…"


	7. A Little Of DOUBT's past

-1**A Little about DOUBT's past **

Yuuki closed her eyes, ready to hear the firing of a gun and prepared to really die this time. She only wished she had never been such a fool and actually believed that DOUBT or Zero Kiryu could help her. She only wished she tried better, harder to help her father instead of being so useless and get herself into such a mess. Unlike before, she was calmer about dying; maybe because it has already been so many times that the same man had tried to kill her that she recognised death. Waiting in the silence, she didn't know what to expect when the bullet pierced through her body. But it wasn't a bullet that pierced, it was a loud thud. Yuuki opened her eyes and saw the gun on the floor by her feet. She looked at the man who was still attending to Zero but was looking at her also.

He smiled, "hurry up and help me. I'm not going to kill you. Instead, now that I've thrown the gun to you, I'm hoping you won't shoot me."

Yuuki didn't know what to think. She glanced from the man to the gun. Did she really want to believe him?

"I'm begging you, please help," he said this time with a more urgent voice.

Not knowing why, Yuuki went over to where he had told her to before and ran up the stairs with the first aid box. She stood to the side watching as he bandaged Zero up, wiping the blood off. He then turned to her and took her hands which she immediately pulled away with fright.

"I only want to bandage your hand," he said.

Yuuki looked at this man. He didn't seem scary but his patched eye that showed he was a rough kind of person. Maybe it was the blood loss from the cut or perhaps she was mentally and physically tired from dealing with Zero all this time. She stretched her hand out and allowed him to clean it for her.

"How did you know Zero?" the man asked.

Yuuki didn't answer.

He went on, "you must've pissed him off a lot. Or did you do something to anger him. I can't see why he'd hurt you to such an extent. He's normally very gentle."

"GENTLE," Yuuki couldn't help but repeat with slight anger.

"I'm Toga Yagari."

Yuuki moved away from Yagari as he went down the stairs with the box.

"He's zero Kiryu by the way," Yagari said, "it looks like you two aren't close enough to have a fight, which is strange. Oh, could you be a burglar? "

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME BECAUSE I LEARNT HIS REAL NAME," Yuuki shouted, angered by how Yagari constantly blamed everything on her.

Yagari walked half-way back up the stairs, "how did you know Zero?"

For some reason Yuuki felt like telling Yagari, maybe because she didn't want to blamed anymore. "I heard- I found him as DOUBT. I wanted his help."

"Did Zero promise to help you?"

"No, he refused to help me but I kept asking because he was the only one at the time that I thought could help me." Yuuki felt tears prick her eyes now. How could she have been so stupid? "he took me with me on his last case and told me to observe the way he does things, telling me to think properly whether he was the right person I wanted help from. Then at the crimes scene I saw a weird illusion that never happened so I thought I was hallucinating. I thought he didn't exist and sneaked into here to prove he did exist and overheard the conversation between you two."

"Let me guess, that idiot tried to kill you after he found you out," Yagari said.

Yuuki nodded. Yagari leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette, "you can't blame him. Forgive him."

Yuuki stared at him, a little disbelieved by what he just said. How could anyone forgive in such circumstance?

"Zero Kiryu had a very dark past. One he didn't deserve to have and even as he lives now... he is living in the shadow full of darkness. The truth is, he should've already died years ago." Yagari flicked his cigarette, "a police man like me betrayed him, sold him off to the mafia and almost took his life. I managed to save Zero in time but after that... in this world Zero Kiryu should not exist. Don't you understand?"

Yuuki gulped, her body shaking suddenly remembering what Zero had said to her before.

"_Because he is the very reason I've become what I am now. A man that twisted my fate - why would he need my help?"_

Yuuki shook her head. This couldn't be true. Her father was a good police man. There was no way Kaien would do something this terrible. But if it was true, then what Zero had done up till now towards her was explained. It was his revenge against her father... but it can't have been that way.

Seeing Yuuki's abnormal reaction Yagari decided to not say what he wanted before. Instead he put out his cigarette and headed for the door. Before he opened it, he added, "you understand don't you now? If anyone knew his real name and spread it, then his life would be in danger again. He was desperately using foolish methods to protect himself."

Yagari opened the door. The cool breeze from outside blowing in broke Yuuki from her thoughts. She ran towards the exit stretching out her hands desperately to the out, open world where it was far safer than in this dwelling. Her heart raced as Yagari smiled at her, closing the door. "Stay with him," Yagari said, the door shut and sealed the moment Yuuki touched its surface.

"No…" Yuuki cried, trapped inside once again. She didn't know how to open the door, it was sealed and wouldn't move no matter how many times Yuuki tried the handle. She was far too weak to break it physically and as she glanced around the place, her hopes disappeared; there was no other exit. Yagari's last words to her were like a curse to her, the last thing she wanted. She looked upstairs at the bed where Zero lie. He was still unconscious. "I guess as long as he doesn't wake then I'm safe," Yuuki said. She went to the bookshelves and started to pull out a few books reading the titles of them: _Sherlock Holmes, Freud's Theory, The Three Little Pigs, Charles Darwin, The Tale of Genji, The Elegy of Lady Fiammetta, The Red and The Black - Stendhal, Dracula, Jack The Ripper, The Moonstone, Newton's Law of Motion. _Yuuki replaced the book s and scanned further down the shelves, pulling out a few again: _Blood Music, Crusade, Oliver Twist, Romeo and Juliet, Snow White, Memory…. _"Wow," Yuuki couldn't help but think how odd and random these books are. Science, Historical, Detective, Shakespeare, Psychology, and even children's books, but it was an impressive selection. A very interesting one indeed. There were so many that Yuuki did not know about and yet looked appealing to her. She took a quick peak at Zero who was still sleeping. There was no use in her wasting her efforts trying to escape when it was obvious she couldn't. She'll have to face Zero when he wakes, and hopefully before then, she could relax a little. She felt she was going to go crazy if she didn't loose some tension. She picked out the book The Elegy of Lady Fiammetta, and began to sit quietly on the floor, reading. She found herself become absorbed in the world of literature and slowly she lost reality, turning from page to page. When Yuuki finished she picked another book. Time seemed to have passed and she no longer knew what happened…

Yuuki stirred, her eyes closed, feeling a soft pat on her shoulders. Her eyelids were heavy, was she sleeping? Did she fall asleep? When? But she felt half-asleep and dreaming from the way her eyes seemed to want to glue themselves shut, wanting to rest more.

"Wake up Yuuki Cross," a familiar voice called.

Who was it? Yuuki asked in her mind.

Then she choked and coughed up water, her skin cold and her hair dripping wet. Yuuki was wide awake now, very awake from the water that was splashed over her. She focussed on her surroundings. She was still in Zero's dwelling but she wasn't on the floor by the books anymore. She was on the bed, lying upwards to face the ceiling. The realisation of what she woke up to now scared her. She jerked her hands but they didn't move, tied. "No way," Yuuki gasped or almost screamed. She tried moving her legs and hands again but nothing happened. She felt the skin rub against the belt and it hurt.

"Give up," Zero said, standing over her, "your tied pretty tight to the bed."

Yuuki stared at him with nothing but fear. She tried moving again, hurting herself, scraping her wrists and ankle to no avail. Why? Why did she let her guard down? Why did she fall asleep?

He sat by on the bed and looked at Yuuki who was still trying to free herself.

"I've decided not to kill you," Zero said.

Yuuki stopped at looked at him. Was he serious this time? Was he tricking her? What did he want? "Let me go," Yuuki said weakly.

Zero's expression was sad and confused which in turn made Yuuki confused too. He shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry. Could you stay with me Yuuki Cross?"

"What?" Yuuki asked, thinking she had heard wrong, "what did you just say?"


	8. Devil's Eye

-1**Devil's Eye **

Zero looked at her with earnest eyes and repeated, "stay with me."

"Are you crazy?" Yuuki couldn't help but ask.

He began to laugh hysterically. He really did seem mad to Yuuki. She tried to reason with him, "I did save you in the end. I helped. Please let me go. Nothing I do should endanger you or be a threat to you. I won't even mention you at all. I actually want nothing to do with you."

"You know, it's not possible. That's what I thought when I saw it but… it doesn't lie," Zero said ignoring Yuuki. He moved closer to Yuuki, leaning towards her, now practically on top of her, "I can try to kill you but I won't succeed. You can try and run away from me but you will find yourself coming back to me."

"Stop it," Yuuki almost shouted, "stop speaking in riddles. Just let me go."

"You saw it didn't you. Not just once but twice," Zero now said, "the illusion that I was killing Aaron Cliff and the time before with me chopping off the man's hand."

Yuuki didn't say anything. She looked away from Zero. What did he want with her? She was beginning to get frustrated. _Illusion_, she knew what he was talking about and she couldn't help but want to know the answer. How can she go along with him even till now? But the Illusion was undeniably appealing to her.

"I'll tell you," Zero continued, "my red eye has a weird ability to let me plant illusions into people's mind. They call it the Devil's eye."

Yuuki couldn't resist but stare at Zero again. Was he serious? Her face must've shown how much she didn't believe him because he smirked.

"Unbelievable isn't it?" Zero said, "but its true. Once my target looks into my red eye I can control their mind and what they see. Usually I just affect the person I want but somehow your particularly vulnerable to my red eye."

Yuuki looked hard at him. He seemed so serious about something that was so supernatural and so unreal. But how else would she explain the illusions then. Why was she so bothered to know whether she had illusions or not? Yuuki knew the answer deep down. She still wanted to be right in her decision to ask DOUBT or Zero for help. She didn't want herself to be wrong. However, a devil's eye sound way too unreal. "I'm not a fool."

"You aren't," Zero agreed. "We'll test it out then."

"Test it? How can you test something that isn't real?" Yuuki asked.

"Listen. I'll tell you before hand exactly what illusion I'll implant into your mind. Once you stare into my red-eye, the illusion will start but you'll find everything is fake once you wake from the trance," Zero explained, "then you'll believe me."

Yuuki clenched her fists. She somehow couldn't stop herself from being so curious. Partly going against her better logic she said, "fine. Go already."

Zero smiled, "it won't be nice."

"I didn't expect it to be…" Yuuki stated.

"I'll rip your clothes and start to rape you Yuuki. Then you'll find that the belt is actually loose and you'd free yourself. Then grabbing that knife over there you stab it into my heart and I will die on this bed."

"WHAT?" Yuuki shouted, but Zero had already removed his contacts. She found herself instinctively looking at his crimson eyes. They did look eerie and dark with a sinister feeling about them. It wasn't wrong to call it the Devil's eye - it looked like one.

Yuuki suddenly felt his hands slipping under her shirt. They were warm but his touch still made her shiver. He groped her breast, squeezed them and leaned in close to her, kissing at her neck. "STOP," Yuuki screamed though she couldn't even push him away because she was tied. His hands slipped out from under her clothes and he grabbed them on the surface instead, tugging hard at them. There was a loud ripping noise as the clothes tore from Yuuki's body, revealing her naked flesh. "STOP! GO AWAY," Yuuki cried, "YOU BASTARD, You DEVIL, what test? All you want to do is hurt me…"

"If you understand then don't try to struggle…" Zero taunted, his red eyes blazing into hers.

She felt a sudden strong will to fight him. Yuuki pulled hard with her hands and surprisingly, they came loose. She pushed the unexpected Zero away from her and grabbed the knife that was on the table next to the bed. As if possessed, she shoved it deep into his heart, piercing his skin and flesh with no hesitation. She watched the warm blood running down her hands. His eyes losing its soul and the lifeless body drop dead onto the bed. She had killed him. Yuuki began to tremble from the realisation. It seemed too easy but more scary that she would actually do something like this. No, she wouldn't do something like this… she wouldn't…

"SO…It's time to wake up…"

Yuuki turned around at the voice behind her and as soon as she did, everything around her began to collapse.

"No…" she gasped, not believing her own eyes. Zero stood, perfectly fine before her, eating a apple, leaning against the wall. Yuuki looked back at the bed. Empty. No blood or dead body. She touched herself. She had clothes on, she wasn't partly naked or anything. Her clothes were the same and definitely not ripped. The knife was still on the table. The only difference was, she wasn't tied to the bed anymore. She slowly turned to look at Zero, though she was too confused to say a thing.

"Do you believe me now?" he said with a victorious smile, "I really can control one's mind."

Yuuki breathed. What was he trying to do? What is he scheming? Why did he tell her about his eye? "It has nothing to do with me…" she finally said.

"You'll need to know since your gonna be my apprentice from now on. I don't want you hindered by my devil's eye in your work. Take note of it and try to distinguish between illusion and reality-"

"HOLD IT!" Yuuki interrupted, "I don't recall ever being a murderer's apprentice."

"Don't accuse me of murder," Zero ordered, "well in an illusion I suppose I can kill one person a dozen times. Anyhow we don't have time to chit-chat, get to work on the next case."

Zero chucked the apple core into the bin and made his way down the stairs. He staggered slightly, probably from the bump he took when falling down the stairs. Yuuki felt very perplexed about everything. He was so capricious in his recent actions and sayings, it worried Yuuki and to how far can she trust herself to be safe with him. Once he was trying to kill her, then the next, she thinks at least he was trying to save her and then the next thing he does to her is tie her up. Then came his confession of this devil eye and now he calls her his apprentice. Yuuki couldn't hold back any longer, "Zero Kiryu or DOUBT even."

He stopped to listen to Yuuki.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she asked, which almost came out as a shout. "I don't understand. I don't understand anything at all. Don't you hate me, resent me, think I'm annoying. Didn't you even want to kill me, get rid of me? Why? What now? Explain before I go crazy…what do you actually want?"

There was a long pause of silence where Yuuki breathed heavily waiting for his answer.

"I don't understand…" Yuuki continued, "what are you? Who are you?"

"I said it before didn't I," Zero started to answer, "I've changed my views on you Yuuki Cross. Before when I want to get rid of you is because you weren't of any value to me. But… now I think I need you with me."

"No," Yuuki said, "that's not an answer. I can't accept your sudden change."

"I didn't want to change either," Zero began to shout. "If I had a choice, I would want to be alone forever, for eternity and have no one besides me. But I can't deny it…"

"Deny what?" Yuuki questioned.

Zero stared at Yuuki, his expression full of agony, "I can't deny what the devil's eye predict. I can't risk going against its prediction a second time."

Yuuki bit her lips in frustration. This was crazy. They weren't getting anywhere through talking to each other, Yuuki still doesn't understand him. She just wants to leave. "Open the door and let me go. If you won't kill me then just let me go."

"I told you I can't go against my eyes prediction."

"You can't but I will and can," Yuuki protested. She ran to the door and banged on it. "There's no reason for you to keep me with you."

Zero continued to stare at Yuuki who desperately banged at the door and clawed at its side. He can tell she craved to leave him and he too wanted to be alone. He touched his crimson eye. The vision he had when her blood dropped into it was something he can't ignore. He will not repeat the past and go against the devil's eye. It wasn't for her sake but his own. To fulfil that small vision all he needed to do was keep her besides him, then nothing can go wrong.

"Give up Yuuki Cross," Zero finally said after watching her fro some time. She stopped her banging on the door. Maybe she too sensed it was a hopeless action. There must be a way to keep her willingly staying with him without having to imprison her. Despite how much it was a lie, Zero said, "you want me to help your father don't you?"

Yuuki eyed him with much suspicion, "you, helping me?"

"Earn that right Yuuki Cross. You did manage to help in the last case and you do have sharp observation skills that can be useful to me. Work as my apprentice and whilst your at it, collect evidence to show your father's innocence. Present your evidence to me and I swear on my own life to help your father. What do you say?"

Yuuki didn't answer. Zero could tell she was thinking but he already knew the answer before she even answered. She was his wife.


	9. Apprentice

-1**Apprentice **

"What makes you think I'd trust someone who tried killing me over and over?" Yuuki asked, though his offer was appealing.

"Do you have any other better options? Do you have a choice?" Zero taunted. "Did you not come to me at the start seeking my help because I was your last option? Don't run away. Yuuki Cross, the best thing for you to do now I this…"

Yuuki turned to look at Zero. Persuasive a strong, his voice was just too irresistible, or was it because at this moment Yuuki felt so hopeless.

"DON'T DOUBT ME!" Zero demanded.

Yuuki stared at him. How ironic? His other name was DOUBT and yet he's telling her not to doubt him? She bit her lips. Nothing else can happen now. She'd been through almost everything bad that he could ever do to her. She had nothing more to loose because she had nothing new to fear from him. She nodded, still with little hesitation. "I'm not saying I'm not going to doubt you. It would be a lie but being your apprentice…as long as I'm not doing anything that'll betray my standards then I agree."

Zero smiled softly for the first time, stretching out his hands. Yuuki reached for it and held it there. She wasn't trusting him. She just needed to be around him till the time is right. Even if he ended up killing her once more, it won't be scary; she convinced herself of that. She grabbed it tighter and properly shook it. It was decided. She was to be his apprentice for the time being.

"You can call me Zero if you want when we're alone but refer to me as DOUBT outside," Zero said, sitting behind his desk and loading the computer again.

"One thing," Yuuki said, "or maybe two. I want to ask."

"What is it?" Zero said, his concentration on the computer, "make them quick."

"Why did you suddenly decide not to kill me? Why did you or did you shield me when we fell down the stars? And…"

"I won't answer either of those questions," Zero cut her off, "don't bother asking the rest either. You don't need to know."

"I want to know," Yuuki protested. "I still don't know you at all."

"Well I don't know you either," Zero said looking at her intently, "we're basing our trust on each other merely on _need_. For now that's enough."

"What do you need me for?"

"I said I won't answer. I am your master and you are the apprentice," Zero reminded Yuuki. "We should start getting to work."

Yuuki slowly took the chair opposite to Zero and sat herself down. Her nerves were still pretty much everywhere and she felt uneasy being close to him but at least he won't kill her anymore, she hoped. She decided to give up asking him anymore questions about before, including the main one about him calling her his wife. "What work do you actually do?"

Zero eyed her, "illegal retaliation."

"Illegal," Yuuki repeated, "I said I won't…"

"The police won't catch us that easily. Besides you've felt my retaliations a few times. They shouldn't hurt physically," Zero said with a small smirk.

Yuuki gulped at all the memory or illusions. It didn't hurt her body true, but everything still felt real in her mind. It was too real that she thought she was in pain physically. That devil's eye of his was more dangerous than a gun or any other weapon. One's mind was very fragile after all. "I still don't think-"

"You don't have to think anything. You may find yourself unable to accept what I do in the end but for now, you'll just have to persevere," Zero said slightly annoyed, "now its about time we properly started."

Yuuki gave up trying to make sense of what she was going to do. She only needed to support him. If this was her only chance to save Kaien then even if ended up in jail it will be worth it. She won't hesitate anymore.

"What do we actually do? You haven't really told me? I don't understand," Yuuki said clearly.

Zero turned the computer screen towards Yuuki, "see this."

Yuuki's eyes widened, "isn't this the police's private documents. How?"

"I go through the police's database and pull out a case that interests me," Zero said. "then I contact my client."

Yuuki didn't say anything. Zero Kiryu was obviously one guy who went against the law. Hacking isn't the worst thing he's done. She waited as he scrolled down the page and clicked on another. He was looking and glancing through all the cases on the page but he kept sighing. Quite a few murder cases caught Yuuki's attention already and she thought that he would definitely be interested. However he skipped passed them. He finally stopped at the bottom of the page and a smile crept upon his face. Yuuki looked at him closely, slightly speechless. _He actually looks quite good when he acts normal…_Yuuki silently thought.

"Why are you staring at me?" Zero asked seeing Yuuki stare at him.

"N-nothing," Yuuki said blushing and turning away. Crazy, she was absolutely crazy to think like that, towards someone despicable like him too.

"Pay attention to the screen. You need to memorise all the details," Zero ordered.

Yuuki forced herself to look at the screen. "The Battle Tournament," Yuuki read out loud, "criminal and participant of this illegal thug fighting game, Kain Akatsuki caught and sentenced for life in jail, for murdering his opponents the day after he defeated them. Total number of victims, 5. Case officially closed." Yuuki blinked at Zero. "I don't get it. What can you do with this? Isn't the criminal caught already? He's in jail right. There's no need for you to catch him of torture him."

Zero didn't answer Yuuki but just looked at her in a strange way.

Yuuki continued, trying her best to understand what Zero was thinking, "did he escape? Are you trying to recapture him or something? Ok, is this your previous cases? Are you trying to tell me these are the types of cases we are going to do?"

Zero still didn't answer which made Yuuki slightly mad now, "come on. Give me a answer or at least a nod." She looked at him for some time and he still didn't reply. She gave up completely with trying to communicate with him, "fine. I get it now." Yuuki began to say sarcastically and jokingly, "I completely understand you. Our job is illegal retaliation. Let me take a wild guess., you think this guy going to prison has gotten off too lightly and we are going to sneak into jail and you'll torment him yourself."

Zero started laughing. He began to clap his hands which startled Yuuki. She didn't think he'd react this way. He said through his laughter, "epic. Truly amazing Yuuki Cross, you do have the blood of a police running through you I guess. You're real close to what I'm thinking but not close enough."

Yuuki looked at him, bewildered, "what?"

"Exactly what we're about to do," Zero said, his eyes shining, from excitement, standing up. He jumped across the desk, just avoiding Yuuki. "Prepare yourself well Yuuki, we're gonna break into jail and not punish Kain Akatsuki but…rescue him…"

Yuuki stood there with a gob smacked expression. Was he serious? Her head felt light and dizzy… this is just unbelievable.

Zero pulled out a file from the drawer. He smiled enjoying Yuuki's reaction, "your not rescuing a criminal so don't worry."

It was Yuuki's turn to not answer because she genuinely had nothing to say to his crazy and demented idea.

"I guarantee you that Kain Akatsuki is 100% innocent…."

Yuuki looked at Zero. He was full of confidence. What did he base his judgements on? How can he be so convicted? There was one thing Yuuki did want to know though, whether his claim was right? If Zero was right about Kain then he has proved he also has the ability to save her father, who she knew was innocent too.

"Ok," Yuuki said, "so when are we going to break into jail?"

**Xxx X xxX**

Yagari put out his cigarette on someone else's car.

"You shouldn't be doing that considering you're a police."

Yagari turned and dropped his cigarette onto the floor, "what are you doing here Kaname?"

"I don't need to answer you," Kaname said, walking past Yagari.

"I saw a girl at that guys place. I vaguely remember seeing her somewhere. Did you set her up to meet him?" Yagari asked.

Kaname stopped, "what if I did? Does it change what has been done?"

"No," Yagari admitted, "only I don't understand your motif. Are you trying to help that girl? Or are you just using her to lure Zero Kiryu out?"

"Don't speak his name," Kaname said loudly. He calmed down a little, "I'm sorry."

Yagari smirked. He patted Kaname on the shoulders, "I'll see you around." He walked towards his own car, thinking to himself, _Kaname, you already answered me with your reaction. _

Kaname watched Yagari leave. He then looked back at the main police headquarters, "I still don't know whether sending her to him Is the right decision. What Is my overall goal? What do I want? Someone answer me."


	10. Walking Into Jail

-1**Walking Into Jail **

Yuuki stared out into the clear blue sky, her mind completely blank or should she say, she didn't know what to think. Although she was convicted that she'd do anything to save Kaien even if it meant her death, doing something like this was so unlike her, she found it hard to be reality. Zero on the other hand, well now she knew his name, she preferred it to DOUBT, was enjoying himself too much. She couldn't help but notice though, how well a actual suite fitted him and made him look smart. They arrived in front of the jail that Kain Akatsuki was kept in.

"Remember what I told you," Zero said poking at Yuuki.

For the first time, Yuuki didn't shiver from his touch or flinch in any way, was she used to it? Possibly because she has spent so much of her time with this man now that possibly she found it normal. She just sighed as her reaction, "I understand."

He smiled, "well lets go and see him then."

"Would he actually meet you?" Yuuki questioned, "he doesn't even know you. Besides you still haven't told me anything besides showing me that little bit of data. I'm still not comfortable with this."

"What did I tell you before Yuuki Cross," Zero reminded her, "we have a mutual alliance between us at the minute."

Yuuki pulled a face behind him and followed him into the Jail. They requested to see their supposed to be client with fake identities that Zero had created. _Honestly, _Yuuki thought, _did this guy do anything decent or abide the laws at all? _It took quite a long time as they waited for the guards to send word of a visitor and prepare the criminal. All the whilst, Yuuki was carefully observing the place and memorising as much detail of the building as she could.

One of the prison guards finally came out. He shook his head at the two, "sorry. He refuses to see anyone. Even though he's a criminal, we need to take into account his personal wish."

"That's fine," Zero said, signalling Yuuki to leave with him.

She followed him back outside, unable to stop herself from saying, "I told you he wouldn't see you."

"I knew that as well."

"Then why did we come here?"

Zero pointed at the outside building of the prison, moving his finger to trace the high walls which surrounded it. "My intention this time round is to familiarise with the structure of this jail. So have you memorised the things I told you too."

"Yes, but it doesn't help if we can't get in further or even if we don't see him…"

Zero grabbed onto Yuuki's shoulder and pulled her in close to him. He whispered a lot of things into her ears which with each word, she gasped from his craze. When he finally pulled her away, she felt like crying. She shook her head but he nodded.

"This is the same as you breaking into jail," Yuuki complained.

"I did say that we were going to do that later after we've seen Kain Akatsuki," Zero said, "but not now. We're just walking into prison uninvited to see him. There's a huge difference."

"There is no difference at all," Yuuki stated. "You don't need to actually literally break the jail to get in for it to mean what I just said."

"Forget those minor details. Who's the boss around here?" Zero asked with a smirk.

"This wouldn't work. How about swapping roles?"

Zero threw her a absolute, _you must listen to me look_, "If you are 100% certain you can persuade him to talk then go for it. You task is way easier anyway - you just run."

Yuuki stared at him and she could see undoubtedly his determination. She sighed and stomped her feet like a child wanting to refuse but knew a parent was absolute. She was like a child whining for a change in flavours of ice-cream and Zero was like the adult saying no. "Fine. But if I get caught or mess up - YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!" Yuuki demanded.

Zero shrugged and headed towards the streets which Yuuki just gulped in dismay and followed. Sitting in a nearby café to the prison, they quietly drew out as much of the prison as they could possibly remember on paper and Zero looked into her eyes dead serious when he was telling her the directions and of what she was to do. By now Yuuki had put down all hopes or thoughts of running away or leaving Zero because deep down in her there was a strange feeling of excitement which arose in her.

"Let's go then!" Zero said.

Yuuki nodded.

It was nightfall quite soon and Yuuki was ready. As Zero had told her she had set up a few fire crackers around and about the prison. Setting them off was just as Zero had predicted, it caused quite a ruckus within the prison and its guards were already charging out at random, trying to search for the source of disruption. Hiding by the bushes watching, Zero nudged Yuuki. "Get out there already."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"You-do-not-have-the-choice-" Zero reminded her again.

Holding her breath Yuuki pulled down her mask and ran out into open view. Her presence immediately attracted the attention of the few guards that were outside on search. She didn't think of anything but started to run in the direction that was planned before hand. Behind her she heard more fire crackers setting off at different areas. It was Zero's doing. As she was running she faintly heard the guards flustered voices.

"They're more than just that person…"

"Get more people out here-"

"-split up in three groups and chase after the troublemakers…"

Yuuki couldn't help but smile. "It actually worked." Her smile disappeared quickly though now fully concentrating on her task, "now I have to run like crazy…"

Watching the entire scenario, perfectly hidden in the shadows was Zero. He smirked as he watched more guards come out and split up to go chase after Yuuki and the other two areas where he set off the fire crackers. When the coast was clear, he adjusted his suite and casually waltzed into the prison. Before he stepped into the main building though, he set of a small trick. Creating a thick mist inside, he merged into the white smoke and quietly took the keys unnoticed, then made his way to the actual separate jails, where each individual criminals were held. His footsteps seemed to echo with each step he took, not surprising from a dank and hard ground such as the one he was pacing. He peered into each cell eyeing each prisoner curiously; in turn he got weird looks back. Zero shook his head, convinced himself that they looked way to boring to be of any use to him. He finally stopped at the last cell and stared into it at the young man who sat quietly at the corner. Zero smiled, finding his target. He tapped at the bars on the cell, "are you Kain Akatsuki."

The man in the cell didn't move, but he had a wild look upon him with his messy hair and silent figure set back against the stony walls.

Zero tried again, "I did my research before hand so I know what you look like. I know your story too."

Zero looked at Kain who didn't move again. Zero continued, "so you plan on ignoring me then. I'm not surprised but I'm not someone who easily gives up. Do you know what I'm here for?"

There was still silence and no reply.

Zero leaned his back against the iron bars, facing the opposite direction to Kain, "Do you know who I am?" Zero smiled, "I wonder if you'd have a reaction to this name…Kain Akatsuki, I'm talking of…"

Kain looked towards Zero for the first time after hearing the name. He couldn't deny that it was a name that attracted his attention. "What do you want?"

"Your finally talking," Zero said turning to look at Kain, "how about becoming my partner?"

Kain Akatsuki stared at Zero. He didn't know him at all but already he felt that he was one crazy person, more wild and outrageous than he could ever be. After all it didn't seem like this guy had just walked into the prison without doing anything. There were loud noises outside before, he must've broken in to see him. "Maybe you should introduce yourself then."

"DOUBT."

Kain looked at him uncertain. He thought he heard wrong, "you are DOUBT?"

"Yeah. I'm DOUBT… a retaliation expert." Zero swung the keys in his hands. "Shall we get down to business then, my next client, Kain Akatsuki."


	11. Meeting Kain Akatsuki

-1**Meeting Kain Akatsuki **

"Hold it," Kain said, "certainly DOUBT is not your real name and what do you mean by me being your client."

Zero smiled, "its not like I'm gonna tell you my real name when I don't know you."

"Then why are you here and why…"

Zero put one finger to his lips signalling Kain to be quiet. "First of all there is nothing for you to know but this, I plan on getting you out of prison and helping him as well."

Kain looked at him filled with uncertainty. "Why?"

"I know you are innocent and so is he," Zero said truthfully. "Both of you became a scapegoat to the real culprit whose still out there. If you ask me what purpose do I have in helping you, then it's because I want to satisfy my need to go against the law and play judge on people who deserve it. I've also told you I quite like you in a way and your case just happened to have caught my eye out of the others."

"Your weird," Kain commented.

"I really do wonder how you ended up in here," Zero went on, "the evidence was hazy and gave opportunities for speculation. No matter. Why don't you tell me?"

Kain sighed, "I'm sorry." He took off his shoes and began to pull the bed cover over himself, lying down, "I'm tired and I don't think I can trust you. Satisfy your hobbies elsewhere."

"Are you certain?" Zero asked, knowing it wouldn't be easy from the start. But the more Kain refused him, the more Zero got fired up and the more he got interested in him.

Kain didn't answer but Zero knew he wasn't asleep. Zero smiled, "I'll bring him here the next time. If he believes me then you will."

Kain got up, shouting, "DON'T MESS WITH HIM!" He stopped staring deep into DOUBT's eyes. He saw determination within them and his eyes blared fire, almost like a devil. Never in his life had he met someone as weird as the person standing before him now. Kain felt his own heart beat; loud and clear. It was interest but excitement that made his blood rush, just from seeing this man.

Zero began to turn away, "one last time Kain Akatsuki. You want to cooperate with me or force me to make you listen to me?"

Wild, Kain felt as wild as this guy before him now. He was planning to be in prison for the rest of his life if it meant he could save him but now he wanted something else. He could no longer endure such humiliation. Kain smiled, deciding that it was either he'd get everything back or have nothing at all, he'd put his faith in DOUBT, "bring him here to me first. I promise after that we'll cooperate."

Zero waved goodbye to Kain. He walked a few paces up the corridor, dropping the keys onto the floor then stopped and raised his fists. A couple of prisoners who was close by to him started to rush to the front, wanting to see what he was going to do. Zero turned around and smiled at them before turning back to the wall and punching it with his raised fist. There was silence and pauses of breath before the prisoners went pale from shock seeing a part of the brick wall crumble. Zero stepped through the hole made in the wall and inhaled the fresh air, taking off his blazer and tie and chucking them into the bushes. Now he needed to find his little apprentice.

Not far from the prison Yuuki was still running away from the prison guards who never seemed to get tired. They had so much energy, chasing her for such a long time. She was so glad she was a fast runner otherwise she'd be caught by now. But she was almost at her limit. She hastily reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which Zero had marked for her before, the route she should be heading towards. It said there that she was supposed to turn left about now. Yuuki did as the paper said and turned left but stopped and panicked. She twitched at the sight of what looked like a forest, that was so deep its entrance was already dark and uninviting. She tried to make out a route or how to enter it but there were spiky twigs and bushes everywhere. It'll hurt her to just physically force her in through and get in, plus if she did run in there, she doubted that she'd be able to know where she was going. Wouldn't that disadvantage her? "He's joking isn't he? He wants me to run into there." Yuuki heard the guards voices again. She didn't have a choice but something inside her was screaming at her to not go the way written on the paper. Yuuki ripped the paper in her hands to shreds and ran to the right, in the other direction which was towards a small residential area. Why didn't Zero tell her to head this way in the first place? Surely she'd be able to merge in with other people and loose the guards easier. The more Yuuki thought about it the more hopeful she became and ran faster towards the houses there. She slowed down to a walk on approaching the area properly. There were a lot of people walking about from house to house. "This neighbourhood seems very friendly with each other …" Yuuki commented. She did turn to see the guards no where to be found. Maybe they've given up on her after she entered this place. She felt many of the people there glancing at her and she looked back at them. There was something wrong, everyone here was male. Yuuki gulped looking closer at some of their uniforms. It was the same as the guards. She stopped walking altogether. This wasn't a resident place for citizens, this was for the guards. She was doomed. Yuuki turned around in attempt to leave but there were already a lot of guards stood in a line to prevent her from doing so. She turned the other way and the guards were there as well. She was completely cornered.

"Give up," a guard said, "just follow us back to the prison and we'll have a nice long chat as to why you did what you did?"

Yuuki's head was spinning like mad now, she needed to do something. If only that sly bastard Zero were here, he'd probably have a awesome plan to get out this situation…he'll probably just use his eye, Yuuki thought. Out of panic, Yuuki just decided its best to just blurt out a load of stuff to hopefully distract them. "I didn't do anything…I was forced…I was trying to help someone…NO I meant he forced me to help him out and…"

"What is she doing?" a guard asked.

"Just take her back-"

"NO!" Yuuki screamed, "I PROMISE I HAD NO ULTERIOR MOTIVES. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO WHATEVER I DID - I WAS ONLY WANTING TO SEE…" Yuuki paused, what was his name?

"Look we don't want to use violence so just follow us obediently," another guard said taking a step towards her.

Yuuki hit her head a few times. "AHH, YEAH I'M JUST A VISITOR. I JUST CAME TO SEE KAIN AKATSUKI," she shouted.

She bit her lips and held in her tears that was about to burst. There was no use in saying anything now. As if the guards would believe her. Why did she ever doubt Zero's instructions? For the first and last time, she will actually say this, "I'm sorry Zero. I was wrong to doubt you."

Yuuki just surrendered. She held out her hands ready to be arrested or whatever. A guard grabbed onto her arm. Everything was over.

"How do you know Kain…?"

"What?" Yuuki said, staring at the guard, whose face was covered by his hat, who was holding her arm and who had just whispered into her ear.

He tightened his grip and waited. Was he expecting her to reply? She answered back but whispering like he did, "I don't know him, I just came here to help him." It wasn't a lie, well it was more like she didn't know what she was going to do anyway. She was forced by a devil to take part in his evil doings. There was nothing more she can say.

The guard nodded.

Another asked, "should I help out mate?"

The guard holding Yuuki's hand shook his head, "no. She's just a girl anyway. Don't degrade my abilities like that."

Laughter broke out amongst the other guards. Yuuki began to walk back towards the prison. She couldn't resist since she was now handcuffed and the guard was pointing a gun at her back. She stared to the distant but not far prison and hoped that Zero would not desert her and would come to save her. A part of her also hoped that Zero himself was fine; he was her last hope after throwing away everything that was dear to her in her life. "Zero…will you still be there…" she whispered softer.


	12. Fake Guard

-1**Fake Guard**

There was silence between the two of them as they walked back towards the main prison complex. Yuuki just stared at the ground, not looking anywhere else and she daren't look at the guard who was dragging her gently by the chain. She didn't know whether to pity herself or blame herself for how she got into this situation. She very much wished Zero was wrong so she could just blame him though. She kept thinking about him ever since she got caught. She kept wondering whether he'd care about her to come and rescue her or whether he's left already. These thoughts seemed to entertain her a bit since there was nothing she could do. They were approaching the end of the road that led just to the prison guard's residential area and Yuuki looked up from the ground to stare at the woods that didn't look inviting at first but now did. She found herself frantically glancing everywhere. So she was expecting or at least hoping to see zero. There was a small bit of disappointment in her as she saw no one. Yuuki continued to gaze at the ground, not knowing what to do now. They had arrived before the main entrance of the prison at last and expecting herself to be locked up in there for the rest of her life, Yuuki just headed towards it, but were shocked when the guard pulled her into a run past the entrance, heading off in a complete different direction.

"Hey..." Yuuki shouted, "What's going on? What are you-"

The guard didn't answer but began to speed up his running pace. Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes, they were headed towards the real town, or at least to the main road that headed away from the prison. Was he going to set her free? They ran onto the main road, quite far away from the prison building and stopped. It was completely empty of any vehicles and to Yuuki, it felt uncomfortable that they were the only ones on this vast road that seemed to stretch on.

The guard unlocked the handcuffs on Yuuki. He was still wearing his cap in a way that covered most his face so Yuuki couldn't see what he looked like but she felt his gaze on her.

"Are you Ruka Souen?" the guard asked.

Yuuki shook her head, "I'm not and I don't know that person."

"You're not her. You're not Ruka," the guard said, sounding slightly surprised, "But you said you were here to find...who did you say you were here to find again?"

Yuuki knew he was deliberately trying to prompt her to say what she had blurted out before from desperate confusion, but now she wasn't emotionally unstable and she ventured to think through before saying anything. "I don't know what you mean. I just got lost here." Yuuki waited but he didn't say anything, then she tested her luck, "thank you for helping me find my way. I'll be going back to town the-"

Yuuki stopped dead in her sentence straight away from the feeling of the touch of the metal upon her forehead. It wasn't the first time she was being pointed at by a gun, so she wasn't shivering crazy or showing much signs of fear though deep down she may be feeling a little scared.

"You were here to do what? What were you saying you wanted to do before?"

"I said I was here to find..." Yuuki slowly began to say. She stopped though, knowing what she was about to say would change everything. She could betray Zero and say the truth which might save her, considering the guard seems to have some sort of soft spot for Kain Akatsuki or stay loyal to Zero. She could make up a quick lie but she might get hurt if she did. Yuuki simply didn't know what to choose. Thinking through it too much wasn't going to help her either. She settled with instinct, "I was looking for my lost cat here. I named the cat Kan Kat. Is there a problem?"

"Yes," the guard said, "then you can meet Kan Kat in a different world."

Yuuki blinked at the same time as the gun fired but the sound was muffled. She smiled; somewhat realising this was the outcome she wanted. "ZERO," she whispered.

Zero had taken the gun from the guard's hand and had covered the end with his jacket, softening the sound of the shot. The guard who seemed to be in slight pain held the back of his head. Zero turned to look at Yuuki with an unreadable expression that scared her, knowing she was in trouble. "Not only can you not follow directions but you go blurting out all the truth. Give me one reason not to punish you."

Yuuki felt herself beginning to tremble. It was the dangerous tone in his voice and the unreadable expression that was scary when put together. You can never know what he's thinking and to boost it, she's experienced his anger when he was not much different from a devil. Knowing how scary Zero can become made Yuuki feel very unsafe right now. She tried a little protest, "I just thought the path you told me to go to was a little uncivilised."

"Really," Zero said, "I'll make sure next time I'll give you a much civilised path then..."

Yuuki gave up, "I'm sorry."

She was surprised to see a faint smile on Zero's face as he grabbed onto the guard's hand and twisted it behind him, pinning him down to the floor. It wasn't a faint smile, Zero really was smiling at her, "you redeemed yourself at the end. Keep it up apprentice and remember to never betray your master."

Yuuki was speechless, "you were watching me the whole time…"

Zero ignored her and returned his concentration to the guard who didn't even try to resist now. "I need to thank you Mr. Fake guard for treating my little assistant here so kindly…"

Yuuki gasped, "Wait… Zero, this guy-"

Zero threw her a tense glare, shutting her up, "I told you what your supposed to call me in public."

Yuuki shivered a little from his glare, "yes. Doubt. Erm…so he's."

"How did you know?" the guard asked faintly.

"A guess from the way you treated her," Zero calmly replied, "she was an idiot to blurt out her true intentions was to find Kain Akatsuki but her stupidity seemed to save her this time round."

Even though Yuuki had to admit to some degree that she was stupid to not have followed Zero's instructions completely, hearing him call her stupid and idiot all the time was depressing. She couldn't help but look away as a small protest.

"Your reaction to her words betrayed your identity," Zero continued, "not only did you immediately handcuff her which shows your frustration that she may be caught by the real prison guards but when the other guards did offer to help you take her back, you refused, showing you wanted her to yourself. Besides, the other prison guards didn't wear a cap that covered half their face unlike you. To be fair, if those guards were less of an idiotic pack then they should've noticed your pathetic disguise to begin with."

"Just exactly who are you?" the fake guard shouted. Zero's words seemed to have affected him as there was a hint of unease in his tone of voice.

"My name is DOUBT," Zero introduced himself, "and I already know who you are. I guess I'm pretty lucky to find you here. Aidou Hanabusa."

Yuuki now looked back at Zero and the guard. Blinking at practically whatever Zero was saying, awed by how quickly he knew things or by the simple fact that he is like a walking information desk, where you can pretty much find the answer to anything. _Aidou Hanabusa,_ Yuuki repeated in her head, that name was awfully familiar.

"How do you-"

"Believe it or not. I'm the same as you Aidou," Zero said, "I'm here to help. But before I can do anything, I need your corporation."

The fake guard turned around to give Zero a long stare as he was released. He raised his eyebrows and glanced occasionally at Yuuki; then after what seemed to be a long silence, he said, "why should I trust either of you two?"

"Then why should we trust you?" Zero asked back, "you were the one who pointed a gun at us to begin with. You're the one that shouldn't be trusted."

There was another long pause. Then he asked, "why do you want to help Kain?"

Zero smiled, "I just liked the sound of him on the records."

"What?"

"Yeah. There really wasn't any motive or reason behind anything but the fact that Doubt felt like it," Yuuki commented. "His temperament is hard for ordinary people to keep up with…" Yuuki grabbed onto Zero's arm trying to pull them away, "I'm sowwy…" she tried to say as he was pinching her cheeks, "I'm sorry for being cheeky."

"You better be…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," the guard shouted, "I'm not here to watch a lover's quarrel. Just don't get in my way and we'll pretend we haven't met at all."

"I can't do that," Zero said out straight, "I won't get in your way but you are getting in my way." He aimed the gun at him, "I'm sorry I don't let obstacles in my path."

Yuuki was very much used to scenes like this by now; she wasn't scared or surprised. She wondered what the guard would do though. Aidou Hanabusa, she remember seeing that name somewhere before.

Zero pressed the tip of the gun onto Aidou's head. "We both have the same goal so why don't we work together on this?" he offered, "we'll get Kain Akatsuki out that prison together."

The guard hesitated for a bit, "do I even have a choice anymore?"

"You do. To make sure you don't get in my way either by doing it yourself or with my help."

"Ahh," Yuuki suddenly cried out, finally remembering where she had heard the name or seen it to be more precise. She pointed at the guard, "I remember seeing your name on the record. Your Kain Akatsuki's cousin aren't you?"

"I give up," the guard finally said, "I've been trying all sorts of things to try and help Kain ever since he was put in there but I'm running out of stamina and ideas. If you two strangers keep persisting that you're here to help him then I'll take a big gamble and believe, though I know there must be some sort of hidden motive behind everything. Doubt and the girl…" He swiftly removed his cap, revealing his face for the first time, which was exactly like the one on record. His golden hair and emerald eyes were certainly something different. They were subtly pretty if his face wasn't as sullen. "I am indeed Aidou Hanabusa. Want to find a place and let me tell you a story."

Zero had a really big smile on his face but the type of smile that meant business. Yuuki looked at the two and asked herself why she was here? She hadn't forgotten her ultimate goal in working for Zero and she will not get over absorbed in the current flow of events, because she was dangerously feeling more and more relaxed to be with Zero. It was something she didn't want.


	13. Aidou's Tale

-1**Aidou's Tale**

Zero parked the car to the side of the road. He and Yuuki followed behind Aidou who walked casually through the streets. They were in the town nearest to the isolated prison and Aidou was the one who suggested to come. Aidou stopped, turned around and pointed at some narrow stairs beside a shop. They followed him up into a small looking café that was empty with a extremely old looking bartender.

"The usual," Aidou shouted, "and something for them."

The old man nodded and motioned for them to sit as they please. Aidou sat at a table near to the far back corner. Zero and Yuuki sat opposite him.

"So, maybe you should introduce yourselves again," Aidou said, "I didn't get much of who you were since you pointed a gun at me."

"I'm DOUBT," Zero said, "a retaliator."

"What do you retaliate for?" Aidou questioned, "Who do you retaliate against? Why should I trust you DOUBT?"

Zero leaned closer to Aidou and smirked, "I retaliate for my own satisfaction of freeing myself from the restraints of boredom. I retaliate against what needs to be retaliated, the law, the police, the prison guards, murderers, thugs - it can even be you. My judgements are based entirely on what my clients needs." Zero's smirk disappeared and instead he looked intently at Aidou, "it's not you should trust me but you have no other choice but trust me. I am the only one who has appeared to you and offered to help rescue Kain Akatsuki. For this one reason, you must not doubt me."

Aidou looked away from Zero, a weird sense developing in him. It wasn't quite fear but something that made him feel vulnerable. He looked at Yuuki instead, "what about her?"

"I'm-" Yuuki began, "I'm currently his apprentice. My name is-" She glanced at Zero, not knowing whether she was supposed to give her real name or not.

"She's called Mistress D," Zero answered for Yuuki.

"Mistress D," Aidou repeated, staring at them. "What's with these code names? The more reason to not trust you two."

"Anyhow, I thought you decided to gamble on your trust for us," Zero moved on, "you should be telling us your story now. Don't hesitate. You won't be able to go any further if you hesitate in telling us."

"Trust us, we will help you," Yuuki said on impulse, which surprised herself, since she had no basis to say what she had done. It was possibly her curiosity in wanting to know what happened and whether Zero was right about Kain being innocent; that was probably the reason to why she said that.

"You heard my apprentice," Zero followed on, "tell us."

Aidou held his head in his hands, "I won't hesitate and I won't regret. I don't understand why but my sixth sense tells me to take this gamble about you two."

"We really mean no harm…" Yuuki said though glancing at Zero. They weren't going to do anything bad were they? She also didn't know where the code name Mistress D came from but she didn't like this. It made her feel as if she was in a mafia or something.

"It started like this…" Aidou finally said.

…_3 months ago…_

"Fight, fight, fight," the crowd jeered as they watched.

In a few swift movements, Aidou took down one of their opponents. He looked towards his partner, Kain Akatsuki and he too was done. They gave each other a high five, having finished quicker than they expected. Aidou ran over to the judges and took their share of money. He passed Kain's half to him.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Aidou asked.

"Are you really hungry?" Kain asked back, "if not, then save the cash."

"Save it for what?"

"Don't you think about your own future at all Aidou?"

Aidou started to make his way towards the fast food shops, "we're fine. If we need money, we'll join the tournament and get money. We spend it and the cycle continues."

Kain sighed, "that's why I'm worried about you."

Aidou stopped walking, "what's with you lately? You've been acting strangely, suddenly being serious about life and the future. Is it because of that girl?"

"Aidou," Kain said but couldn't finish saying what he thought.

Aidou laughed, "it's fine. I understand. I've been holding you back for long enough. I was always the hopeless one, becoming a delinquent and ruining my school life completely. I had no where to go and no one with me but you stayed by my side and became a delinquent with me." Aidou took a breath before continuing, "shall we eat. I am truthfully hungry." He walked again, a pain in his heart, knowing that Kain would one day walk a different path to him and that day was soon.

Kain walked faster to be beside Aidou. He put his arm around Aidou, "shall we enjoy ourselves and not think of depressing things?"

"You're the one who started it," Aidou said, giving Kain a nudge. "Kain. Next time in the Battle Tournament, can we split up?"

Kain grabbed Aidou's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, "what are you saying?"

"I said I want to split up?"

"So you really do mind then don't you?" Kain started to ask, his voice getting louder, "you really do mind my decision to be with Ruka. You should've just told me - I will-"

"It's not like that," Aidou said over Kain. "Don't you dare change because of me either."

"Then why?" Kain continued to ask, "we've been entering Battle Tournament as a team. We're not just dealing with amateurs - some of the thugs are real tough."

"I want to earn some more money. Winning a match single handed get you double the cash," Aidou said, "you already told me I'm not the kind to think of my future and save up so I'll need to earn more. I'll take care of myself so you can be with your princess with all your heart."

Kain held back his tears. "Thank you," he whispered. He watched Aidou enter the fast food store and Aidou couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. From young, he had always been together with Aidou. They were cousins, but in reality, they were like real brothers who looked out for each other. He never thought they'd be going separate ways until the day he met Ruka. She somehow became as important to him as Aidou and it took him ages before he finally decided to have a fresh start with Ruka. "Aidou," Kain whispered to himself, "thank you for not saying anything. I'll do that for you then as the last thing."

Kain smiled as Aidou rushed out the store holding the food. He took it and ate his share. The day went by like usual with nothing much happening between Aidou or Kain. It was their desire to keep everything the same before their departure.

The next morning Kain and Aidou stood waiting at Battle tournament where the other contestants or more accurately named, fighters awaited. The normal crowds of judges, thugs, and gamblers stood around as well. Since Aidou had split up the team they were placed within the individual fighting rounds instead and luckily enough, they both won. It wasn't long that both of them became famous as they kept winning and little do they know that within the opponents they won, there lay the trigger.

"I'm dead tired," Aidou complained, "but looking at this amount of cash we made. It's all worth it right."

"Yeah," Kain said, "so tomorrow-"

"I'll see you off Kain," Aidou smiled, "shall we go home. It's midnight already. It'll be closer if we cut across Battle Tournament's stadium. There won't be anyone there since its usually sealed off from trespassers."

Kain smiled and the two headed back towards Battle Tournament. It was darker than expected and as they approached, the loud clashing noises became more apparent. Kain put out his hand in front of Aidou stopping him from going any further.

"Do you hear that?" Kain whispered.

"Yeah," Aidou whispered back, "it's not just clashes, there seems to be voices as well. What do you think-"

"Let's turn back the other way," Kain said, "we don't know what's happening in there. It's better if we-"

Aidou moved Kain's hand out the way with a smile on his face. "No way am I turning back. Don't you find this exciting?"

"But Aidou," Kain protested, "we're best not interfering with things we don't know. Let's just-"

Aidou placed a finger over Kain's lips, "I'm going to take a peep. I'll come back afterwards."

Worried about Aidou, Kain reluctantly followed Aidou towards the noises in the dark. As he got closer and closer though and the more he could make out what was happening, Kain felt fear. From his instinct and desire to protect Aidou who was shocked and not moving, Kain quickly hit Aidou on the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. "They haven't seen us yet…" Kain whispered, "don't let them see Aidou…" Kain began to slowly and cautiously move Aidou away from those people, whose silhouette he could make out in the darkness. Unaware of the glass bottle behind him, Kain stepped onto it, making a distinctive shattering sound.

"Who's there?" Kain heard one of the men shout out.

Kain desperately moved Aidou as far back as possible and knowing it was impossible to leave without having to show himself, he decided to take the risk. He ran directly towards the men and hit them, ignoring the corpse on the floor. _Don't let them find Aidou, don't let them notice…_was what Kain was screaming in his mind as he fought them. After landing a few more blows onto them, Kain made a run in the opposite direction he came from. He heard them chasing after him and knew that they wouldn't find Aidou. That was the only thing he was relieved about as he continued to run.


	14. Illusion of Guilt

-1**Illusion of Guilt **

…_Present…_

Aidou took a quick sip from his drink and sighed, stopping momentarily as the past events seemed to flash before his eyes. Zero and Yuuki who was sitting opposite him had listened to his story patiently. Aidou's tale seemed to touch Yuuki deeply as she felt sorry for Aidou. She knew he was probably feeling guilty for what happened.

"Is that all?" Zero asked with a flat voice. "The story was more boring than I expected."

Yuuki grabbed onto Zero's shirt collar and pulled him towards her, "why are you so cold-hearted? If your not interested then don't ask in the first place. Don't be so rude."

Zero grabbed onto Yuuki's hand, squeezing it with force, "are you lecturing me?"

Knowing she had done something wrong, Yuuki quickly replaced her angry face with an apologetic one. With her free hand, she smoothed Zero's shirt out. "I'm, I'm so sorry," she whispered, not daring to look away from Zero's glare.

"Just as long as you know whose the master around here," Zero said in a low voice. "So are you going to stop your story there?"

Aidou looked at Zero with an irritated expression. "Can't you think for yourself? I said I'd tell you the story but I have doubts about you."

"What doubts?" Zero questioned without hesitating.

"You come to me and say you can help me and Kain but," Aidou began, "can you really help? At the minute I don't know who you are or what you can do? If you are as you claim then you should be one very clever person aren't you?"

Zero smirked, "I admit that I am probably the most intelligent person alive."

Yuuki frowned at Zero's comment, not understanding how he can praise himself so easily like that. Then again, there wasn't anything that she couldn't expect Zero to not do. He was simply one crazy and dangerous and sometimes illogical person. Yuuki remembered her many painful encounters with him before she could be at peace being his temporary apprentice. She still didn't want to trust or rely on him but she had no other choice. She would endure being with Zero to save her father. She just hoped, things will work out.

Aidou twitched, obviously thinking the same thing as Yuuki. How arrogant can this person get to say he was the most intelligent. "Well, since you are a genius I expect you can take a wild guess at what happens after."

"You want to test me?" Zero said.

"Of course I do," Aidou said, "so please tell me what happened afterwards. If you are clever, I expect your guess to be similar to the truth and then I'll fully believe that you can help Kain."

Zero stood up, "Mistress D, we're leaving."

Yuuki blinked at Zero and Aidou was slightly shocked at Zero's response. Zero grabbed Yuuki's arm and pulled her up, "I said we're leaving."

Aidou watched as Zero and Yuuki started to walk towards the exit. He didn't know what that guy was playing at and that made him feel uncomfortable. "Wait," Aidou shouted after them but Zero kept walking. Aidou placed down some money and rushed after them, not knowing exactly why he wanted to chase them but he did. There has never been anyone who came up to him and offered to help him in his entire life and this first time, he wanted to believe someone would help. He caught up with them as they turned down an alleyway. "What's the meaning of this?" Aidou asked through his panting.

"Doesn't concern you," Zero answered directly, "what I want to know from you, I already know. In other words, you are of no value to me so there is no reason for me to prove myself before you."

"What are you playing at?" Aidou shouted, "you said you'd help me and Kain so what are you-"

"I said I'd help Kain Akatsuki," Zero said, "you were something unnecessary added to my equation. Please move aside."

"I won't," Aidou shouted again, "I won't let you play around with me like this. Your running away, your running away because you can't tell me what happened-"

Zero pushed Aidou against the wall and stared into his eyes. Yuuki who was watching from the side held in her breath. She didn't know what to do if Zero started a fight. Should she run and leave him or what else can she do? Yuuki's gaze soon fell upon Zero's eyes. The colour of his eyes was strange.

"NO," Aidou screamed.

Yuuki clasped her hand over her mouth, watching as Zero let go of Aidou, only it wasn't Zero. It was a man she had never seen before. She looked around her frantically. They were in the same alleyway but Zero was gone.

"It can't be…" Aidou whispered, his body trembling, "Kain. Is it really you? How did you get out of there?"

Yuuki looked at the man who entered the alleyway without her noticing. "So this person is Kain Akatsuki."

Aidou gently held Kain's shoulders, "I'm so glad. You're alright-"

"Alright?" Kain repeated, "do you really think that is the case? I spent my time in the lifeless prison when I could be with my love Ruka. What have you done? What have you done to me Aidou?" Kain smashed his fist into Aidou's face, knocking him against the wall. "I really regret."

Seeing Aidou struggling to get off the floor and his mouth covered in blood, Yuuki couldn't stop herself from interfering. She stepped between Aidou and Kain who was about to hit him again.

"Who are you?" Kain questioned, his fist still raised, "move aside. You have nothing to do with this."

"I know," Yuuki said, "I heard how it happened but you shouldn't-"

Aidou grabbed Yuuki's hand, "don't interfere with my business. Go and find your partner. This is between me and him alone. You are nothing more than a stranger to me."

Aidou let go of Yuuki's hand and she knew there was nothing more she can do or should do. She didn't know either of them and the only thing she can do was leave. She began to walk out the alleyway but she was concerned with them two being alone together. She decided to stand far away but not far enough so she could keep watch.

Aidou stood up, "I understand your pain."

"What do you understand?" Kain shouted, hitting Aidou again, "I thought it was all over when I was running away from them. I was scared at the same time that they might've discovered you. If you never insisted in entering that place then this would've never happened to me."

"I'm sorry Kain," Aidou whispered, "I really am."

Kain laughed, "so all I get is sorry. After everything I went through. I managed to run away from those guys but they saw my face. They recognised me. I didn't know that they already knew who I was. I simply thought I made a perfect escape and I managed to protect you too."

"Kain-"

"How many times has it been that I've protected you Aidou," Kain said, "I carried that burden with me for ages."

Aidou took Kain's fist into his hand, "hit me. Do what you want with me. I deserve whatever you give. I know I messed it up for you so let me-"

Kain wrenched his fist out of Aidou's hand and shook his head. "They recognised me and framed me for all the murders they committed. I was unprepared and just like that, I was sent to prison. To protect you, I lost my own life. I resent you Aidou. You should live on with that guilt." Kain turned away from Aidou, "this will be the last time we see each other." He began to walk towards Yuuki's direction, heading out the alleyway.

Aidou wiped the blood on his mouth, tears falling down his cheeks. There was a sharp pain in his chest as it squeezed together tightly. He could barely breathe. He watched the back of Kain disappear from him and his hands stretched out trying to grip his silhouette. Aidou was in so much pain he wanted to end himself. He had lost the closest person to him, Kain who he saw as his own brother would never come back to him. "I really did regret being so rash and naïve," Aidou sobbed, leaning against the wall, "If I hadn't told Kain it would be fine, if I didn't walk further into the Battle Tournament stadium then Kain would be fine. He would probably be with his love right now, having a deserved happy life. I destroyed it in a hour. I destroyed both his future and his happiness." Aidou bit his lips hard, tears falling again from his eyes. He banged his fist against the brick wall, the feeling of guilt eating inside him. "I'm sorry Kain."

From the side Yuuki held in her own tears. She knew how much Aidou regretted what he did and she pitied him that he couldn't earn his friends forgiveness in the end.

"As I said using Kain's identity, this is what actually happened."

Yuuki looked in the direction of where Zero's voice came from and she was shocked to see Zero still holding Aidou against the wall. He was still here. When she examined her surroundings more closely, she wasn't at the entrance of the alleyway, she was in the middle and Aidou had no tears of blood on his face.

"What happened?" both her and Aidou asked bewildered, at the same time.

Aidou clearly looked shocked, "where's Kain? What happened? Why are you-"

Zero smirked letting go of Aidou. "What you just saw was my…"

"…Illusion," Yuuki finished.

"Illusion…what…how…what are you?" Aidou asked.

"Anyhow, our business with each other is over now," Zero said, grabbing Yuuki and dragging her out the alleyway. "Since you were unconscious, you don't know what happened afterwards and I doubt you'd be any useful."

Aidou stopped Zero. "Hold it. How, how would you know what happened then? Your saying that because of me Kain was framed for all those murders. That's impossible, I mean nothing happened after that night. Kain told me we escaped and the only reason why I told you about this is because-"

"The victim of the first murder was the person dead that night you two saw," Zero finished for Aidou, "you think it's just enough to push back one murder and the rest will automatically be solved. In other words, your argument and naïve thinking is that if you can prove Kain didn't kill the first victim then he isn't the one who killed the rest. That's a pathetic reasoning."

"Then what else do you think I can do?" Aidou questioned in fury, "that is the most I know. The other murders must be linked to Kain because of the first. It was just the police's sloppy investigation. They were lazy so they pushed everything on Kain after he was framed for the first murder."

Zero sighed, "Seems like there are so much more you don't know. Use your logic to figure it out." Zero pushed passed Aidou and walked back out into the streets with Yuuki silently following behind him. Aidou watched as the two left and strangely Zero's words resonated in him. They kept replaying in his ear and mind. "He's right," Aidou hated to admit. "That guy, DOUBT, he really is the real deal. He… I don't know who he is but I know, I feel like he can really help Kain." Aidou clenched his fist and ran after Zero once more. "DOUBT, wait, I won't let you leave just yet."

Zero didn't turn back to look at Aidou but he stopped walking. Yuuki turned to look at Aidou, glancing between him and Zero.

"Let me be your apprentice too," Aidou shouted.


End file.
